La calma no siempre sigue tras la tormenta
by Orianna4321
Summary: Lysandro recuperó sus recuerdos, pero el corazón de Sucrette tardará en sanar ¿Qué harán para acortar la distancia que se creó entre ellos después de todo lo ocurrido? ¿Serán más fuertes sus sentimientos o alguien más captará la atención de Sucrette?
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca había escrito de CDM, pero siempre me atrajo la personalidad tranquila de Lysandro y el arco actual del juego me ha gustado mucho. Los último acontecimientos fueron bastante chocantes y quiero que eso se vea en la historia, que sea seria y que no se diga todo en el primer párrafo.**

 **Espero que les guste, no tengo tan claro aún hasta donde llegare con este ff.**

 **EMPIEZA AL FINAL DE EPISODIO 32 RUTA LYSANDRO**

* * *

.

.

El reencuentro

.

.

Y fue ese abrazo el que hizo que el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera…

Como si de pronto ya no hubiera nada más, no le importaba si la veían, que todo el instituto y la ciudad se enterara si hacía falta para que él no dejara de rodearla con sus brazos, pero quería verlo, anhelaba esos distraídos, misteriosos y profundos ojos que la hacían sonrojar, después de todo él ya la había visto llorar, ya la había consolado hasta calmar sus lágrimas muchas veces…

Esos momentos que creyó inolvidables se habían ido… ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla a ella? De entre todas las personas del mundo, se sentía avergonzado, tenía un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar como hubiera reaccionado él si ella le hubiese olvidado, si ella le hubiera dicho que tenía sentimientos por alguien más, si otro, tomando ventaja de la situación hubiera intentado tomar su lugar en el corazón de Sucrette… ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo? ¿Cómo podría él mismo perdonarse por causarle tanto dolor?

Tomó el delicado rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miró directo a los ojos, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas que no pudo contener más, sollozaba y temblaba mientras que Lysandro no sabía que hacer o decir para hacerla sentir mejor, pero así debía ser, Sucrette debía aliviar el enorme peso que su corazón había estado soportando desde que lo vio correr detrás de Nina.

-Sé que es demasiado, pero por favor… perdóname.- Le susurró suavemente, su voz volvía a tener esa intensidad que era solo para ella.

Sucrette no era capaz de articular palabra alguna… su garganta le dolía y no podía dejar de llorar lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de su chaqueta, quería asegurarse de que era real, que no despertaría siendo una extraña para él. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Te eché mucho de menos.- Dijo casi inaudiblemente entre lágrimas.

Lysandro sonrió y la abrazó esta vez suavemente como queriendo protegerla hasta del mismo aire.

-Yo también te extrañé.

-¿Volverás a la granja?

-No… no podría dejarte ahora.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Y-yo… él esta, mi madre cuidará de él…- Dijo dudando con un tono lejano.

Caminaron lentamente en dirección a la casa de Sucrette, se miraban de reojo pero evitaban hacer contacto directo, aun había un asunto que los distanciaba… Rosa. Mientras atravesaban el parque Lysandro se detuvo abruptamente y trato de tomar el brazo de Sucrette, ella se volteó a verlo algo sorprendida.

-Te debo una explicación…- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos pero con dudas.

-N-no es necesario que lo hablemos ahora, en serio.- Dijo la muchacha tímidamente esquivando su mirada.

-Es solo que creo que…- Suspiró pesadamente. –Te hice tanto daño que me costó trabajo juntar el valor para venir a verte, más allá de mis deseos, no solo por el hecho de… de haberme olvidado de ti.- Bajó la voz al decir esto último. –Si no que además cometí la indiscreción… no, no es esa la palabra… yo te di a entender absurdamente que siento algo por Rosa.

Se le hizo encogió el corazón al recordar ese día en el hospital.

-De verdad… No necesito oírlo, e-eso ocurrió antes de que yo llegara al instituto, en realidad no es asunto mío.- Dijo intentado que su voz no se quebrara mientras le daba la espalda, a pesar de tenerlo ahí nuevamente aún permanecía en ella el miedo de que aunque sus recuerdos volvieran sus sentimientos por Rosalya no desaparecieran.

Se plantó firme frente a ella y tomó una gran bocanada de aire frío.

-Conocerte fue…- Sonrió. –Toda una aventura, desde el principio, y con el tiempo sin darme cuenta me encontré a mí mismo pensando en… ti, mucho más de lo que pensé jamás en nadie, sintiéndome incomodo cuando te veía sosteniendo una conversación animada con algún otro chico siendo que no me ocurrió eso cuando Rosa y mi hermano empezaron a salir, es algo complicado de explicar, pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que tú eres quien más me importa.- Le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombro y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella.

Sucrette lo miraba sorprendida con los ojos vidriosos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla haciendo que saliera del trance en que se encontraba. En menos de 1 minuto la llovizna se convirtió en casi un diluvio, Lysandro cubrió la cabeza de Sucrette con su chaqueta y la llevó bajo un gran árbol que se encontraba en una esquina alejada del parque.

-Maldición, te vas a empapar…- Dijo Lysandro quitando con sus dedos las gotas de agua que caían del cabello de Sucrette.

-No te preocupes… no es nada.- Dijo completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Lysandro resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Lo último que quiero ahora es que pesques un resfriado por mi culpa, déjame llevarte a tu casa.- Dijo Lysandro viendo a Sucrette temblar tenuemente.

Casi trotando la llevaba de la mano y se aseguraba de que su chaqueta aun la cubriera de la lluvia, Sucrette estaba ida, tanto que ni siquiera notó que ya estaban en la puerta de su casa.

Lysandro examinó todo su rostro por unos segundos antes de pasar sus manos por el cuello de ella y besarla tan apasionadamente como lo estuvo deseando desde que la vio salir cabizbaja del instituto minutos atrás. Se separó de ella y ya habiéndose puesto en camino a la parada de autobús;

-¿Cariño? ¿P-por qué no le dices a tu amigo que pase, al menos hasta que pare de llover? –La madre de Sucrette puso su mano en el hombro de su hija mientras miraba a Lysandro.

…

-¿De verdad no quieres que te preste algo de ropa seca? Seguro que hay algo de mi esposo que te pueda quedar.- Dijo Lucía, mientras que Lysandro se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-No quiero molestarla, muchas gracias por invitarme a pasar.- Miraba al suelo, la madre de Sucrette subía las escaleras.

-Este suéter debería quedarte, espero… es que eres más alto que Felipe, ehhh el baño es la puerta al lado de las escaleras.- Lo vio caminar en dirección al baño con preocupación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta Sucrette bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina a ver a su madre.

-Estoy preparando algo de chocolate, les sentará bien tomar algo caliente.- Lucía no sabía cómo preguntarle a su hija…

-Gracias mamá…- El cabello de ella todavía goteaba un poco.

-Así que, veo que tu… amigo ya salió del hospital, no deberían haberse quedado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia él tiene que cuidarse y aun así estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa en pura camisa. Se nota que te quiere mucho cariño.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su hija tomaba su chocolate.

-¿Podría prestarme su teléfono un momento para llamar a mi hermano? Debe estar preocupado.- Dijo Lysandro con su mojada camisa en la mano.

-Claro que sí, cariño ayúdalo y deja que ponga eso en la secadora.-

Nuevamente se quedaron solos.

–Toma mi mamá hizo chocolate caliente, traeré el teléfono.- Antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina Lysandro la tomó de la mano, pero dejó irse sin mirarla.

-¿Hola? Leigh… si, no te preocupes, me quedare en la casa de Sucrette hasta que pare de llover.

Media hora más tarde Lysandro iba camino a su casa, sin casi haber hablado después de llamar a su hermano.

Sucrette subió a su cuarto en silencio, tomó la chaqueta que él había dejado, se aferró a ella y durmió todo lo que no había dormido desde el accidente.

.

.

* * *

 **Sucrette esta herida, es cierto que se alegra de que Lysandro recuperara sus recuerdos pero lo que paso desaparecerá fácilmente aunque ella lo quiera.**

 **Cualquier comentario bueno o malo siempre es bienvenido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero trata de publicar un cap cad días para no perder el hilo de la historia (aunque aun no se como podría terminar) Así que espero que les guste, de ahora en adelante viene el drama y los celos porque en el Sweet Amoris las cosas nunca están en calma por eso no puedo ser yo quien altere el Status Quo.**

 **En mi historia vivimos en un mundo ideal donde Sucrette tiene buena relación con todos los chicos aunque ella solo ama (o amaba) a Lysandro.**

* * *

 **.**

.

Es más complicado de lo que parece

.

.

Tanteó su cama en busca de la fuente del ruido que interrumpía su sueño.

-¿Mmmmm?.- Gimió mientras miraba su reloj, 7pm del sábado… había dormido casi un día completo.

 _-¿Qué haces? Que no sabes que la hora de dormir de las niñas es a las 9_.- Dijo en tono burlesco la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Muy gracioso… Cassy.- Dijo aun adormilada.

- _Sabes que la misma broma pierde la gracia si se repite mucho, de todas formas no te llamaba para eso… Leigh me dijo que Lysandro había vuelto y que estuvo en tu casa.-_

-No sabía que ahora eras íntimo del novio de Rosa, deberías tener cuidado ella es muy celosa.-

- _Ja, bien tu ganas esta ronda, estaba paseando a Demonio y pasé por la tienda de ropa, ¿Entonces, me dirás que hacia Lysandro en tu casa?_

Mierda… Sucrette había olvidado por completo que Castiel no sabía nada sobre ella y su mejor amigo, ni acerca de lo que él sentía por Rosa… o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Me lo encontré saliendo del instituto, estábamos hablando y se puso a llover, al parecer su casa está lejos así que le pedí que se quedara en la mía hasta que calmara.- Después de todo no era mentira aunque se sentía un poco mal ocultarle cosas así a Castiel, si bien no era su confidente le tenía mucho aprecio.

- _Aja… ¿Me crees idiota? Me dirás lo que pasa contigo y Rosa ¿Entendiste? Las 2 andan muy raras desde el accidente y sé que es algo más, así que ala, levanta y ven a la cafetería si no quieres que mi perro derribe la puerta de tu casa_.- Le exigió antes de colgar sin darle tiempo de replicarle.

-…Mierda.- Suspiró. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, tenía que salir enseguida, esa amenaza podría ser una broma viniendo de cualquiera menos de Castiel.

-¿Cariño, estas despierta? –Gritó su madre desde la cocina.

-Aghh, si mamá, perdón pero voy saliendo.- Dijo esperando que no le pusieran "peros".

-Perooooo, querida deberías comer algo.- Le aconsejó Lucía asomándose al salón.

-Estoy bien, iré a la cafetería no te preocupes, volveré en un par de horas.- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Se puso la chaqueta mientras corría por el parque en dirección al café.

-Mira quien llega en tiempo record, y yo que estaba esperando poder hacer realidad mi advertencia.

-No gracias, a mi madre no le gustan mucho los animales. Dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si Demonio es adorable, anda siéntate o piensas quedarte ahí parada en medio de las mesas.- Dijo haciéndole una seña al camarero.

-Una Limonada y una gaseosa.-

-¿Me invitas? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Castiel? Bueno lo que le hayas hecho puedes quedártelo.-

-Si si burlate, pero si quiero sacarte información supongo que tendré que sobornarte, aunque no es que seas muy buena guardando secretos, eres toda una bocazas, y bien ¿Me dirás que es lo que no me estas contando?-

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de la limonada.-

-Claro, por eso viniste corriendo desde tu casa, por "nada", ya suéltalo sabes que no tengo paciencia.-

-Si vine fue porque no quería que irrumpieras en mi casa con tu "adorable perrito", yo no sé nada.- Dijo bajando la voz, sabía que Castiel la presionaría.

-Bien demasiado descanso ven conmigo.- La agarró del brazo levantándola rápidamente de la silla, después de dejar el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, la arrastró al parque.

Soltó la correa de Demonio, el cual comenzó a correr por todo el lugar pero sin alejarse demasiado.

Puso a Sucrette contra un árbol y afirmó su brazo por encima de la cabeza de ella mirándola desafiante.

-Espero que la caminata te haya dado ganas de charlar porque si no tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.- Dijo el pelirrojo endureciendo su mirada.

Sucrette tragó saliva. –Lysandro y yo estamos saliendo, quiero decir, no somos novios pero estamos juntos desde el día que anunciaron la jornada de arte.- Dijo en un sopló, tan rápido que Castiel aún estaba en shock.

-¿Lysandro … y tú?- Bufó mirando hacia el lado. –Qué calladito se lo tenían...- Dijo mientras que el enojo en su voz era palpable. –Y Rosalya que pinta en todo el asunto.- Volvió a mirarla de forma más fría esta vez.

-Ella…- Desvió su mirada, en realidad no quería hablar del asunto, se sentía avergonzada y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Castiel.

-Ella qué, ¿Vas a hablar hoy? Porque no tengo todo el día.-

-C-cuando estábamos en el hospital… L-lysandro me dijo que Rosa, eeeh eeeeh él me dijo que Rosa…-

-¿TE DIJO QUE ROSA QUÉ? ¡YA ESCUPELO!-

-ME DIJO QUE ROSA LE GUSTABA.- Gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería ver a Castiel… el recordar ese instante hacia que su corazón le doliera, no quería llorar tampoco ver la reacción del pelirrojo.

Dejó caer su brazo con consternación. ¿Cómo es que todo eso había pasado frente a sus narices sin que lo notara antes? Sucrette para él era una llorona quejica, pero había aguantado todo esto sola, probablemente ni siquiera sentía que podía confiar en Rosa. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello intentado calmarse.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo al árbol que estaba junto a Sucrette. Se plantó a unos pasos de ella dándole la espalda, intentado digerir todo lo que le habían dicho, se dio vuelta tan rápido que casi se cae, caminó hacia Sucrette, y solo la abrazó, tan fuerte como pudo y sin decir nada, no era bueno para consolar a los demás pero quería hacerle saber que estaría ahí para ella. Que no estaba sola.

Por su lado Sucrette solo se dejó llevar por la calidez del pelirrojo, ya no podía llorar quizás había agotado sus lágrimas. Pero al menos ya no se sentía sola.

…

Ya era lunes y la vida en el instituto continuaba, Karla no había asistido a clases ese día, quizás aún no se sentía bien después del incidente de su novio.

Sucrette llamó a Alexy, no quería llegar sola, pensó que si estaba acompaña podría retrasar incomodas conversaciones pendientes.

-¡Hola! ¿Su esta lista? –Le dijo Alexy al padre de Sucrette quien lo miraba de forma curiosa.

-Ehhh le diré que estas aquí.- Dijo Felipe subiendo las escaleras, extrañamente Alexy le agradaba.

…

La muchacha se sentía bastante mejor, pero su humor aún era frágil y sabía que un encuentro con Lysandro podría hacerla decaer. Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y besarlo… quería que todo fuera como antes, pero los deseos no se hacen realidad con solo quererlo.

-¿Hija ya estas lista? Tu amigo Alexy está aquí y se te hará tarde.-

-¡YA VOY! –Dijo mientras corría escaleras abajo. –ME VOY, ADIOS.-

-EEHHHH FUE UN GUSTO VERLOS DE NUEVO.- Gritó Alexy mientras Sucrette lo arrastraba fuera de su casa.

-Ya era hora, saben que ODIO estar al aire libre… Y Alex me deja afuera esperando como si fuera su mascota.- Dijo Armin con el ceño fruncido. –Hola Su.- El moreno cambió completamente su expresión y le dedico una sonrisa a la muchacha que se reía al ver el repentino cambio del chico.

-Hola Armin, aun no me acostumbro al cambio pero de verdad te queda.- Caminaron relajadamente hacia el instituto hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-Ehhhh si quieren adelántense, tengo que contestar esta llamada.- Dijo Alex mientras que Su y Armin lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó su hermano.

-Es Laeti.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Laeti?!- La muchacha quería asegurarse de no haber oído mal.

-Sí, me llama de vez en cuando desde que nos conocimos en la jornada de artes, ya sabes que esta con su "pausa" así que le dije que cuando sintiera que va a flaquear me llamara.- Dijo animado mientras se alejaba para hablar tranquilo.

-Será mejor que entremos, tenemos clase con Doña Delia y no tengo ganas de que me trate como si fuera idiota frente a todos otra vez.

-Es Doña Delanay.- Dijo Sucrette reprochándole. Mientras que Armin solo se limitó a sonreírle.

A Lysandro no le pasó desapercibida la llegada de Sucrette acompañada de Armin, pero a pesar de esto la clase fue particularmente tranquila, nadie habló durante toda la hora la única voz que se escuchaba era la de la profesora, y aunque Sucrette tomaba apuntes podía sentir como algunas mirabas se posaron en ella. Rosa le susurró tratando de llamar su atención pero Sucrette fingió no oírla, también pudo notar que cada tanto Lysandro volteaba a verla aunque ella casi no despegaba su vista de la ventana que daba al patio.

Necesitaba tiempo, para pensar, meditar y perdonar… Lysandro y Rosa tendrían que concedérselo aun cuando ella no se los pidiera expresamente.

.

* * *

 **Nuevamente reitero, cualquier comentario sobre lo que les guste o no siempre es más que bienvenido :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que me demoré y sé que es un cap muy corto, pero tenía que marcar la diferencia, en el siguiente cap empezaré a hacer un "conteo" de los días para que se entienda mejor y esté más ordenado.**

* * *

.

.

¿Y que pasaría si...?

.

.

-¿Crees que será posible que podamos hablar?- Le dijo Lysandro a Sucrette mientras que Armin quien se encontraba junto a la chica se sentía cada vez más incómodo con la mirada fulminante pero respetuosa que el albino le dedicaba. –A solas.- Terminó de sentenciar dirigiéndole a la muchacha una dulce mirada. Mientras Armin se iba con una expresión de enojo Lysandro no le quito los ojos de encima como queriendo examinarlo.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar donde podamos charlar en privado?- Sucrette asintió en silencio y siguió al chico.

Llegaron a los vestuarios y Lysandro cerró la puerta tras él.

-No sé qué decirte, pero me estas evitando y… y eso me perturba ¿Necesitas tiempo para reflexionar? Puedo entender pero quiero decirte que no soporto la idea que no quieras hablarme o estar cerca de mí.- Lysandro la veía con anhelo y tristeza pero sobretodo culpa, después de que el mismo la había hecho prometer que no lloraría más y ahora era él quien hacia brotar sus lágrimas.

-Perdón, pero no puedo, yo… no tienes idea lo aliviada y feliz que me sentí cuando me reconociste, pero ahora cada vez que te veo o pienso en ti no puedo evitar recordar… l-lo que dijiste de Rosa… Lo siento.- Sucrette se volteó dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Entonces está decidido… Esta noche volveré a la granja con mis padres, pero solo con una condición. Prométeme que meditaras acerca de todo, tú me importas, solo te pido que cuando vuelva me des una respuesta sobre si me perdonas o no.-

Sucrette giró para poder verlo, la pena en su voz le derritió el corazón.

-Te lo prometo.-

-¿Me dejarías besarte?- Dijo mirandola con una intensidad que la hipnotizó mientras daba un paso para acercarse, ella se aproximó a él dándole a entender que sí.

La besó dulce e intensamente, su mente no descansaba al pensar que podría ser la última vez, quizás era el destino…

-¿Cuándo volverás?- Le preguntó ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

-15 días.-

…

No había dormido nada la noche anterior se sentía sin salida, qué hacer cuando sin importar la decisión que tomes no te hará plenamente feliz, cuando ambos caminos no te llenan por completo. Lysandro, lo quería demasiado como pensar en dejarlo ir pero a la vez tenerlo cerca le dolía. Es ahora cuando entendió que lo opuesto al amor no es el odio si no que es la indiferencia.

-¿… Señorita, señorita Sucrette? ¿Está poniendo atención?- Farrés estaba parado frente a ella con un libro en su mano, mientras el resto de la clase la miraba, algunos se reían y otros la miraban con preocupación. Sucrette se sonrojó.

-¿Entonces me responderá?-

-Eeehhh eh claro, perooo ¿Cuál era la pregunta?- Farrés suspiró.

-¿Cuáles fueron los títulos de Maria Antonieta antes de la Revolución?-

-Ehhhhh Delfina de Francia.- Dijo aun con las mejillas rojas. Sorprendido, Farrés la felicitó y continúo con su clase. –Gracias Kirsten Dunst.- Susurró para sí misma.

En el descanso su concentración no era diferente a la que tuvo en clases pero que podía hacer, no sentía que meditar lo que Lysandro le había pedido la llevara a ningún lado. Quizás preguntando a sus amigos, no abiertamente puesto que aún no todos sabían cuál era su verdadera relación con Lysandro y ahora más que nunca quería que siguiera así después de todo podía ser que terminaran siendo solo compañeros de clase.

-¿Alex podemos hablar un momento? Necesito preguntarte algo… personal.- Alex la miró intrigado, pero asintió y la acompañó en silencio.

…

-… y entonces le prometí que pensaría en que es lo que quiero y le respondería cuando regresara en 2 semanas, pero por más que pienso es como si no me concentrara, todo lo que hago es recordar las cosas que me dan pena y luego de eso no puedo pensar nada más, me siento tan tonta.- Dijo Sucrette viendo sus zapatos mientras que Alexy la miraba sorprendido por la implicación de Rosa, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

-Ehhh bueno, no sabía que las cosas fueran tan complicadas, de verdad no es algo sencillo así que no te sientas tonta. Además creo que no se trata de lo que piensas si no de lo que sientes, ¿Qué es más fuerte? El dolor que te causa o lo que sientes por Lysandro, pienso que es lo único que podría ayudarte a tomar una decisión al respecto pero nadie puede decirte que sientes, eso es solo tuyo. Lo que debes hacer estos días es descansar tu mente, si durante estos días lo extrañas más de lo que te alivia que no esté, las cosas estarán claras y si estas mejor si él… bueno, estas mejor sin él.- Sucrette miró a su amigo con ojos preocupados, su consejo le había aclarado mucho la cabeza, pero también le asustaban sus palabras, ¿Y si de verdad ella estaba mejor sin Lysandro?

...

* * *

 **Me gusta mucho leer sus reviews, es muy motivador cuando les gusta la historia y me lo hacen saber (y cuando no les gusta también, para saber como mejorar)**

 **Y si, concuerdo con que Sucrette es demasiado buena y perdona muy rápido (es frustrante!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Es cierto que esta historia trata de SuxLys pero también quiero agregar algunas situaciones "cotidianas" en el Sweet Amorys para hacerlo más dinámico y divertido.**

 **AGRADECIERA SU AYUDA CON LA PETICIÓN AL FINAL DE CAP.**

* * *

.

.

Fórmula para el desastre

.

.

Día 4

Sucrette más que nadie en el instituto sentía la ausencia de Lysandro.

La clase de artes plásticas prometía una sorpresa para el día de hoy aunque Patrick no había querido revelar cuál era.

-Te digo que esta ves si es un viaje al centro comercial.- Decía Alexy muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ehhh es cierto que el señor Savin es un poco más fuera de lo convencional que nuestros demás profesores, pero dudo que el centro comercial ofrezca algo que tenga que ver con el arte.- Dijo Nathaniel matando las esperanzas de Alex.

-Es un caso perdido Nath, solo déjalo.- Armin se burlaba de su hermano con una sonrisa burlona.

…

-Bueno espero que todos estén ansiosos por la sorpresa de esta semana, aunque no es la gran cosa, es un pequeño cambio a la monotonía de las aulas de clases.- Patrick dijo paseándose por el salón.

-Ya Patrick deje el misterio y díganos de una vez cual es la sorpresa.- Dijo Amber de forma altanera mientras se miraba al espejo para pintarse los labios. Patrick ignoró el insolente comentario de la rubia y prosiguió.

-Así que, todos tomen sus carpetas de dibujo y sus lápices porque iremos al parque, quiero que se inspiren en la naturaleza y hagan un boceto nada más, luego nos trasladaremos al centro comercial.- Antes de poder continuar la exclamación de felicidad de Alex lo interrumpió. -¿Puedo terminar?- Esta vez solo hubo silencio. –Cuando estemos en el centro comercial terminaran un dibujo pero mezclando el paisaje natural del parque con la modernidad del edificio, todo unido en un único trabajo.-

En un principio nadie dijo nada, las ideas del señor Savin siempre eran tan extrañas, que algunos necesitaban tiempo para digerir la información.

-Por supuesto este trabajo no podrá ser terminado en una sola clase, el día de hoy haremos la visita al parque, mientras que en nuestra próxima clase iremos al centro comercial y luego les daré una clase más para que aquí en el salón hagan los retoques y finales del dibujo.

-Me parece una idea muy creativa e inspiradora, pero señor Savin sabemos que es consciente de que no todos tenemos las mismas habilidades para el dibujo, ¿Eso influirá en su criterio para evaluar?- Dijo Priya levantando la mano con algo de preocupación.

-Naturalmente es algo a considerar, pero no será lo único si no que lo más importante es como desarrollen la idea del trabajo, es decir como mezclaran los paisajes y no tanto la estética, solo quiero que dejen volar su imaginación, no busco que hagan un dibujo bonito, más bien quiero algo original. ¡Sorpréndanme! Bien que esperan, tomen sus carpetas y vamos al parque que la hora sigue avanzando.- Rápidamente todos tomaron sus materiales y se encaminaron al parque.

Al llegar todos empezaron a dispersarse por los rincones del lugar buscando inspiración. Sucrette se acercó al borde del riachuelo que dividía el paisaje.

-Aquí estas, volviendo al parque recordé que no hemos acordado otra salida a correr, espero que la última vez no te haya desanimado.- Dijo Kentin sentándose junto a Sucrette.

-¿Eh? No claro que no, me gustaría repetirlo.- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo emocionada, se sentía feliz de poder hacer algo para distraerse.

-Aww no son adorables el par de fracasados junto al rio, deberían tener cuidado no se vayan a mojar.- Dijo Amber junto a sus amigas antes de que cada una tomara una pesada piedra y la arrojaran al agua a los pies de ellos, con lo que quedaron casi completamente empapados.

-¡HEY! NO ES GRACIOSO.- Gritó Kentin poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ellas.

-Vamos tranquilo, es solo un juego.- Dijo Amber tratando de persuadir a Kentin.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Patrick lucia molesto. –Parece que el conflicto es bastante común entre estas 2 señoritas, bueno vinimos aquí a trabajar no a jugar con el agua, señorita Amber y Sucrette, podrían ambas ir por mi carpeta de dibujo al salón y por mi caja de lápices, al parecer algunos de sus compañeros necesitan algo de ayuda para guiarlos por el camino correcto, ah sé que estará de más pero debo pedirles que no husmeen en mi carpeta puesto que contiene cosas personales.-

-Claro Patrick no se preocupe, volveremos en un momento.- Dijo Sucrette, se sentía frustrada con la jugarreta de Amber pero por otra parte ya estaba acostumbrada tanto a su actitud como a que los maestros le pidieran todo a ella.

Sucrette refunfuñaba en voz baja mientras Amber caminaba unos pasos delante de ella con una expresión triunfante.

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente que estás tan callada, pero debo decir que me agrada.- Comentó Amber sin voltearse a verla, ignorando el hecho de que sus palabras le habían molestado enormemente. Sucrette estaba deprimida y preocupada por Lysandro y la tarada de Amber como siempre solo se preocupaba por ella, es cierto que no eran cercanos pero Lysandro nunca le había hecho nada a ella por muy imbécil que fuera y aun así a ella le era indiferente, eran compañeros de clases no puede darte igual alguien que ves todos los días. Pero Su no dijo nada.

-Bueno da igual… ¿Qué crees que haya en la carpeta de Patrick que no quiere que veamos? Quizás podría echar un vistazo.- Dijo la rubia maliciosamente.

-¿Estás loca? Patrick dijo específicamente que no espiáramos sus cosas personales ¿Qué no tienes respeto por nada ni nadie?- Sucrette estaba a punto de explotar.

-Ni siquiera puedes pretender que eres interesante, no me dirás que no tienes curiosidad después de todo eres una cotilla, además yo no se lo diré y tú no se lo dirás, será solo una ojeada.- Amber cada vez estaba más interesada lo que Patrick ocultaba.

-¡OLVIDALO! Ya es suficiente, no pienso dejar que te metas en las cosas privadas de un PROFESOR.- Estaba harta de soportar las tonterías de Amber y tener que pagar por ellas, no dejaría que hiciera de las suyas de nuevo. Cuando iban entrando al instituto Amber se echó a correr rápidamente para poder llegar a la sala de arte antes que Sucrette.

-¡HEY!- Su también comenzó a correr, y cuando llegó al segundo pasillo pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como Amber se resbalaba y caía estruendosamente al suelo debido al piso mojado.

-¡AY! ¡Pero que inútiles son los de la limpieza! Deberían limpiar en la noche después de clases.- Se quejó Amber mientras se paraba, Sucrette pudo haber tomado la delantera pero en lugar de eso había estallado en carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJA y yo que creía que el karma no existía.- Se burló antes de correr hacia el 2do piso ganándole a Amber. Tomó la carpeta y ya iba saliendo cuando la rubia la alcanzó.

-La caja de lápices está sobre el escritorio, date prisa.- Dijo aun riéndose sutilmente. Amber solo soplo aire, furiosa.

Ya iban pasando por fuera de la biblioteca cuando Amber empieza a revisar la caja de lápices.

-Oye tonta, ¿Revisaste la caja? Porque parece que le faltan lápices.- Dijo poniendo la gran caja de madera en el suelo.

-¿Qué dices? Yo ni siquiera la abrí, no debería faltar nada.- Respondió acercándose a mirar. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Amber le quitó la carpeta y nuevamente corrió en dirección a la salida, pero esta vez Sucrette fue más rápida y pudo alcanzar el otro extremo de ésta tirando de ella.

-DAME ESO YA TE DIJE QUE NO DEJARIA QUE LO VIERAS.-

-SUELTALO, CUANDO DEJARAS DE SER UNA MOLESTIA.-

-LA UNICA MOLESTIA ERES TU, BRUJA.- Antes de que Amber pudiera responder un mal paso de Su hizo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio mandando a volar la carpeta que cayó directo en el cubo de agua con el que habían limpiado el suelo.

-Tiene que ser una broma.- Ninguna podía creer lo que había sucedido habían arruinado los trabajos de Patrick, ahora si que estaban en problemas.

-¿!QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCANDALO!?- La directora llegó justo a tiempo.

…

-¡ESTO ES INTOLERABLE! PERO SI PARECE QUE LAS 2 SIEMPRE ESTAN CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS, UNA ARRUINA LA CARRERA DE ORIENTACION Y OTRA CASI HACE EXPLOTAR UN SALON DE CLASES. PERO ES QUE USTEDES NO TIENEN CONCIENCIA.- Mientras la directora descargaba todo su enojo Patrick miraba con curiosidad, a pesar de la fuerte reprimenda que les estaban dando, ambas muchachas se dedicaban mirabas de intenso desagrado.

-Si me permite Madame Shermasky creo que el problema aquí es más grande que la destrucción de mi carpeta, cosa que no estoy desestimando, jovencitas quiero que entiendan que ahí guardaba dibujos y pinturas que fui recolectando por muchísimos años y es una enorme pérdida que me entristece muchísimo, pero también me entristece que dos muchachas que estudian juntas causen estragos cada vez que tienen que trabajar en equipo, ¿No es así directora?-

-S-sí, claro que sí.- La paz de Patrick incomodaba un poco a la directora quien usualmente se enfurecía frente a este tipo de situaciones.

-Entonces cree que sería prudente que fuera yo quien les asignara un castigo.- Sugirió el señor Savin.

-Me parece muy bien, pero quiero que sepan que aun así les esperan 5 horas de castigo y una citación a sus padres ¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!- Ambas solo asintieron con la cabeza, antes de que la directora saliera de la sala de profesores.

-Espero que sepan lo decepcionado que estoy de ambas, no pensé que una simple tarea fuese a terminar de esta manera, pero bueno esas cosas pasan, así que, su castigo. Quiero que pasen una semana completa, juntas, que se sienten juntas en clase, que almuercen juntas, que se acompañen a su casa después de clases, que lleguen juntas al instituto. 1 semana, si pueden hacer eso hablare con la directora para que olvide las horas de castigo y no de aviso a sus padres. Aprenderán a llevarse mejor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- La voz de Amber era como si la hubieran condenado a cadena perpetua.

-Ay no… creo que prefiero que llamen a mis padres…- Exclamó Su acompañado de un fuerte suspiro de resignación.

.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no seria CDM sin que Sucrette se metiera en problemas por culpa de Amber.**

 **Quiero agregar algo diferente (aun no se si en el cap siguiente o más adelante) pero necesito opiniones, ¿Qué canción hace que quieran cantar y bailar? Yo no sé mucho de música actual y pensaba entre Titanium o Lean On y apreciaría mucho si eligieran entre una o dieran mas opciones**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, Lys aparece de nuevo un poco, ya lo estaba extrañando.**

 **Quise poner un poco de Amber porque pienso que detrás de esos risos dorados hay algo más.**

* * *

.

.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

.

.

Día 6 (Domingo)

 _-¿Sucrette?-_

-Lysandro.- Dijo ella en completo éxtasis por el simple hecho de escucharlo decir su nombre.

- _Sé que llamarte rompe las reglas, pero estando aquí sin saber nada de ti…-_ Había un dejo de angustia en su voz.

-No importa yo igual tenia muchísimas ganas de hablar contigo.- Para Lysandro escucharla era un bálsamo para su corazón en estos difíciles momentos.

- _No sabes cuánto me alegra el oírte decir eso._ \- Su voz aunque armoniosa como siempre, cada vez sonaba más angustiada.

-T-te extraño L-Lysandro…- Las palabras de Sucrette los hería a ambos, pero sentía que moriría si no se lo decía.

- _También yo…-_ Se quedaron en silencio por largos segundos, ella temía preguntar por su padre y él estaba absorto en el sonido de su respiración.

-¿S-sabes que pasó? Volvieron a castigarme… Por culpa de Amber, mira que novedad.- Dijo tratando de llenar el silencio con cosas triviales.

 _-¿En serio? ¿Pero qué ocurrió?-_ Dijo él, sentía que debía estar a su lado, que tenía que cuidarla y protegerla para que no se metiera en apuros.

…

 _-¿Pero que castigo les dieron?-_ Lysandro estaba disfrutando de la anécdota.

-Patrick dijo que debíamos pasar toda la semana juntas, ¿Crees que podría haber algo peor?- Y con esa última frase el ambiente se quebró nuevamente… Sucrette se sintió tan tonta por preguntar algo así, el padre de Lysandro estaba muriendo mientras que ella pensaba que lo peor que podía pasar era soporta a Amber por una semana.

 _-Es cierto que no es la persona más agradable del mundo.-_ Esta vez la voz de Lysandro era distante y pensativa. – _Llevamos charlando más de 2 horas, no quiero que estés cansada mañana por mi culpa, siempre es un deleite hablar contigo… Que tengas buena noche, descansa.-_

-B-buenas noches.-

…

Día 7 (Lunes)

Sucrette salió de su casa un poco más temprano que de costumbre, aún seguía molesta por lo que le había dicho a Lysandro, como podía ser tan tonta… y ahora debía reunirse con la Barbie en la cafetería ya que por culpa de ella debían pasar juntas esta semana, ya no quería más problemas.

Se sentó y pidió un café, cuando se lo trajeron miró la hora -7:40am- Aún faltaban 20 min, pero no habían señales de Amber.

-Bien terminemos con esta farsa…- Amber se sentó en la misma mesa que ella. Sucrette solo suspiró y juntas partieron al instituto.

Nadie además de ellas (y Lysandro) sabían del castigo, así que verlas llegar fue una sorpresa para algunos y una alarma para otros, pero ninguna de las 2 tenía tiempo ni ánimos para dar explicaciones.

…

-Silencio que la clase empezará.- Sentenció desde la puerta doña Delanay. –Señorita Priya, por esta semana será la compañera de Rosalya, cámbiese de lugar de inmediato.- Patrick había convencido a Delanay.

-¿Qué Sucrette y Amber?- Era lo que se escuchaba del murmullo general que la repentina orden causó.

-SILENCIO.- En cuanto el cambio estuvo hecho, la clase comenzó, un pequeño experimento sobre el hielo seco, nada que Amber pudiera hacer estallar.

Sucrette y su compañera casi no se dirigieron la palabra durante toda la hora, el día que las castigaron llegaron a una tregua, para sobrellevarlo no se hablarían, simplemente estaría juntas pero en silencio.

…

-¿Ahora debo pedirte prestada a la rubia para poder fastidiarte?- Le susurró Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Haz eso y serás el responsable de que Amber me empuje por las escaleras o haga explotar mi cabeza en Química.- Dijo Sucrette alejándose de Amber mientras ella hablaba con sus amigas.

-Entonces sería el crimen perfecto, la culparían a ella, ven sígueme tendrás que contarme porque andas de la mano con esa bruja esta vez.- Dijo Castiel mientras subía las escaleras seguido de Sucrette.

-Tú no me matarías, tengo muy claro que no puedes vivir sin mí, Cassy.- Él abrió la puerta de la azotea y la dejó pasar primero.

-Entonces quien se está muriendo ahora para que juegues a las amigas con Amber.- Dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-No es gracioso… ¿M-me darías uno?- Preguntó ella tímidamente, temerosa de su reacción.

-¿Estás loca? Tú no fumas.- Castiel abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-B-bueno… nunca he probado uno, a ti parece calmarte y… y pensé que tu podrías enseñarme.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Bien… supongo que uno no te hará daño, además pienso que será gracioso verte toser los pulmones.

…

-Ya está encendido ahora tienes que aspirar, como si respiraras por la boca.- Castiel la miraba divertido pero a la vez algo preocupado, ¿A que venía su repentino interés en fumar?

-¿A-así?- Dijo con voz de asfixiada, antes de comenzar a toser frenéticamente.

-*Suspiro* Dame eso, antes de que te mates.- Dijo Castiel antes de acercarse para quitarle el cigarrillo.

-Déjame quieres, no soy una niña.- Sucrette estaba molesta pero no tenía que ver con Castiel, estaba frustrada consigo misma, ¿Cómo podía tardar en tomar una decisión tan obvia? Quería estar con Lysandro, ahora lo sabía con total claridad.

-Tsk, por eso nunca soy amable con nadie, que te pasa ahora ¿Tiene que ver con Amber?- Castiel encendió uno para él, ella lo ponía de los nervios.

-No, no tiene que ver con Amber, tengo que estar con ella como castigo por arruinar la carpeta de Patrick… Lysandro me llamó ayer en la noche y-yy yo siento que fui una completa estúpida.- Dijo antes de romper a llorar.

Castiel estaba un poco el shock, como es que Sucrette siempre se metía en líos pero más aún le sorprendía el hecho de que Lysandro la llamara, su amigo era muy reservado y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había llamado las cuales eran siempre por cosas del instituto o de la banda.

Al verla así el pelirrojo solo atino a abrazarla, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre de él consolarla… y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, algunos meses atrás cuando fue todo el asunto con Debrah, Lysandro le había recriminado el hecho de que él había hecho llorar a Sucrette luego de lo del cubo de agua… Así que así se sentía, el consolar a la chica que amas porque tu mejor amigo la hizo llorar. El corazón de Castiel se encogió y de pronto esto ya no le parecía correcto.

-Es mejor que te vayas… que nos vayamos de aquí, si alguien nos ve estaremos en problemas y tu ya tienes suficientes.- Dijo soltándola rápidamente y saliendo del lugar.

-Si… tienes razón además Amber quizás me esté buscando.- Se secó las lágrimas y bajó junto a Castiel.

…

-¿¡DONDE ESTABAS?! PATRICK APARECIÓ Y TUVE QUE DECIRLE QUE HABÍAS IDO AL BAÑO.- Amber la regañaba mientras Sucrette seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos. –Ugh, toma ponte un poco.- La rubia le pasó una pequeña botella de vidrio que sacó de su bolso.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó ella tomando extrañada la botellita rosa que Amber le dio.

-Agghh, como es que eres tan tonta, se llama per-fu-me, apestas a humor así que ponte un poco, pero tampoco te pases es Yves Saint Laurent.- Amber siempre alardeando.

-G-gracias.- Dijo echándose el aromático líquido.

-No lo hago por ti, si un profesor se nos acercara y te oliera nos meterías en más problemas…- Se volteó dándole la espalda. -¿E-estabas con Castiel en la azotea cierto?- La rubia no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Si.- Dijo caminando hacia la salida, quería llegar pronto a su casa. Amber solo hizo una exclamación de molestia y la siguió, ya iban camino a casa de Sucrette cuando ésta la detuvo.

-Amber porque siempre la tienes conmigo, de verdad no recuerdo haberte hecho nada tan espantoso a ti como para que te pases la vida fastidiándome.

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación el otro día, eres una molestia, tu existencia es una molestia siempre haciéndote la mosquita muerta que no rompe un plato crees que con esa farsa tendrás a todos a tus pies, pues bien, yo no me la trago.

-Claro porque ahora todos los demás menos tú tenemos fallas, ni siquiera te importa lo que tu padre le hizo a tu hermano, molestas a Kentin cuando tú misma le pediste que te diera una oportunidad, sigues a Castiel como su sombra y NO LE IMPORTAS, Y TUS AMIGAS SON TAN FALSAS ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO LES AGRADAS NI UN POCO. Sucrette había estallado, quizás se había sobrepasado pero hoy no era su día.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Que le soy indiferente a Castiel o que mis amigas son unas sínicas y con respecto a mis padres… no me importa mientras me den lo que quiero. En realidad nadie me importa, algún día seré una modelo y diseñadora de modas famosa y no necesitare a ninguno de ellos, estaré feliz.- Decía Amber con una seguridad y frialdad que eran aterradoras.

-N-no puedes pensar eso realmente… y si lo haces entonces, te compadezco, no pensé que te sintieras tan sola.- Sucrette casi sentía empatía por ella.

-Que te quede claro NO quiero tu lastima, no me interesa ser tu amiga, si estoy aquí es porque no voy a estar 5 horas castigada. Te enviare un texto en la noche para decirte a qué hora nos tenemos que encontrar para llegar juntas.- Amber se dio la vuelta en mitad del parque y la dejó ahí sintiendo que no entendía nada sobre ella.

.

* * *

 **No sé si en todos los países se usa el termino "mosquita muerta" (para quienes no sepan que significa, es hacerse la victima)**

 **Como siempre sus reviews y comentarios son super hiper bienvenidos y me gusta mucho leerlos, me motiva a seguir con esta historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, me alegra muchisimo que les guste esta historia y no se preocupen empezó como SuxLys y terminará como SuxLys.**

 **Iba a subir este cap ayer en la noche pero TWD me dejó destrozada y no pude terminarlo antes :(**

* * *

.

.

Es momento de liberarse

.

.

Día 9 (Miércoles)

Sucrette jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos mientras que Amber quien estaba sentada frente a ella se pintaba las uñas de un calipso metalizado, la ventana de la biblioteca estaba abierta y la cálida brisa movía suavemente la delgada cortina.

La mente de Sucrette vagaba entre sus múltiples recuerdos con Lysandro, cubrirse junto a él de la lluvia en la playa, el ciervo solitario que encontraron en el bosque durante la carrera de orientación, caminar tomada de su mano en dirección al gimnasio, sus encantadores celos cuan-

-Oye estoy algo cansada y ya que no estás haciendo ningún esfuerzo por terminar este ridículo ensayo HOY, iré por café con mis amigas.- Dijo la rubia levantándose de su silla mientras Sucrette la miraba con algo de disgusto, antes de verla salir por la puerta.

-¡HEY TENGAN CUIDADO, NO DEBERIAN CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS!- Amber le gritó a Priya y Violeta que pasaron casi volando en dirección al sótano, Sucrette solo trato de ver que ocurría antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse.

…

-N-no sé si sea buena idea Priya, alguien podría oírnos.- Dijo Violeta llena de dudas

-Vamos Violeta, pronto saldremos del Instituto, debes vencer esa timidez, y yo te ayudaré. Dijo Priya con una divertida sonrisa, que aunque intimidaba un poco a Violeta, también le hacía creer en sus palabras. –Mi hermana también tenía problemas de timidez, la primera vez que salimos de la India ni siquiera quería salir de la casa, entonces mi madre encontró la forma de ayudarla, un día sábado cuando todos los niños salían a jugar afuera, ella puso un equipo de música en el patio y se puso a bailar, pronto mi hermana y yo la seguimos y de un momento a otro se nos unieron algunos niños que jugaban. Después de eso mi hermana ya no tuvo problemas.- Dijo Priya antes de conectar su teléfono a un pequeño pero potente parlante.

Lean On empezó a sonar a todo volumen mientras Priya bailaba y trataba de incitar a Violeta a acompañarla, la morena cantaba y bailaba, y la tímida chica la miraba divertida uniéndose a ella de a poco.

…

El ruido proveniente del sótano no pasó desapercibido y pronto algunos estudiantes se asomaban de los salones de clases buscando la fuente del sonido, Sucrette salió de la biblioteca y se encontró con Rosa bajando las escaleras e Iris que venia del pasillo principal.

-¿Eso es música?- Preguntó Rosa con curiosidad.

-Al parecer, pero no recuerdo que hubiera alguna actividad el día de hoy.- Iris decía pensativa intentando recordar algo que pudo pasar por alto.

-Deberíamos ir a ver qué ocurre.- Sugirió Sucrette abriendo la puerta lentamente, pero su sorpresa fue el ver a Priya bailando y cantando animosamente y a Violeta tratando de seguirla.

-¿Chicas? ¡Vengan a ayudarme, a ver si Violeta deja su timidez!- Dijo Priya, quizás en otro momento la habrían mirado como a un bicho raro, pero las 3 muchachas que estaban en la puerta entraron rápidamente y la acompañaron. Un par de segundos después Peggy llegó atraída por la música, sucumbiendo al igual que sus compañeras.

Iris era algo rígida para bailar pero aun así no se contenía, tal vez por el hecho de que estaban solas, Rosa era muy delicada para moverse y ver a las demás hacia que no dejara de reír, Sucrette estaba un poco en su mundo, se movía rítmicamente con los ojos cerrados, Peggy cantaba (bastante desafinado) disfrutando mucho del momento.

Sin que ninguna lo supiera estaban siendo espiadas discretamente desde la puerta del sótano.

-Shhhhh que te calles, si nos ven Rosa nos matará.- Decía Castiel tratando de que Alexy no los delatara.

-¿En serio vas a grabar esto?- Alexy le decía a su hermano quien grababa el show en su teléfono.

Por un momento Castiel y Armin quedaron totalmente absortos por una chica, Sucrette se movía tan libre que parecía estar desconectada de este mundo, pero no fue la única en llamar la atención, los movimientos de Priya eran muy llamativos, movía las caderas armoniosamente, y sus brazos parecían trozos de tela ondeándose, un tipo de danza muy característico en India pero que nadie en Sweet Amoris había visto jamás. Pero hubo algo que a Castiel le llamó mucho más la atención sobre Priya y era su talento innato para el canto, instintivamente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para acercarse a la morena olvidando por completo que su misión era de incógnito.

-¡HEY! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Exclamó Rosa cortando instantáneamente todo el ambiente. Armin huyó antes de que pudieran verlo y Alex solo miraba desde la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Eeehhh, n-nada creo que volveré después.- Dijo Castiel notando lo incomodo de la situación, hablaría con la recién llegada en otro momento.

…

Las mejillas de Sucrette aun ardían después de ver a Castiel bajar al sótano, ¿Las habrá estado espiando desde el principio? Se avergonzaba de solo pensarlo, es cierto que había sido muy divertido, Priya tenía ideas muy originales, volvió a recoger sus cosas a la biblioteca, pronto podría irse a su casa, el resto de la clase irían al centro comercial para la 2da parte del trabajo de arte pero ella y Amber tenían una "evaluación diferente".

Luego de que todos se hubieran marchado (y Amber no volviera) se puso en camino al aula B, pero nunca hubiera pensado que encontraría a Armin viendo un video sumamente humillante en su teléfono.

-¡¿NOS GRABASTE?!- Gritó Sucrette sorprendiendo a Armin al punto de casi darle un ataque cardíaco.

-Así que ahí estas.- Dijo Armin con una sonrisa.

-Creo que deberías conseguirte un arnés detector de peligro porque ¡voy a matarte!- Exclamó Sucrette furiosa y con sus mejillas rojas a mas no poder.

-Ah ah ah, alto ahí, si fuera tú no intentaría nada en contra de mi persona, después de todo yo tengo cierto video.- Dijo el moreno mostrándole su celular.

-DAME ESO.- Acto seguido se lanzó hacia él tratando de arrebatarle el aparato, pero la altura de Armin le jugaba en contra y al chico solo le bastaba con levantar sus brazos para frustrar cualquier intento de la chica por ejecutar su amenaza.

-¿Te rinde pequeña Sucrette? Si es así será mejor que escuches mi propuesta, ya que me libré de la salida al centro comercial tendrás que acompañarme a la cafetería.- La sonrisa de Armin era siempre tan encantadora.

-¿Borraras el video?-

-Prometo no mostrárselo a nadie.-

-Mmmmm bien te acompañaré.-

…

-Oigan, miren esa de ahí no es Sucrette, y esta con Armin.- Li cotilleaba con Amber y Charlotte mientras observaban a sus compañeros desde dentro de la cafetería ya que la rubia solía quejarse sobre como el sol estropeaba su piel.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ir a saludarlos?- La malicia en la voz de Charlotte era casi palpable.

-Nah, en realidad no tengo ganas, mejor quedémonos aquí, quiero terminar mi Smoothy e irme a casa.- Los ojos de las secuaces de la rubia estaban como platos, ¿De verdad Amber estaba rechazando la perfecta oportunidad para fastidiar a Sucrette?

-Amber ¿Estás bien?-

-Bueno quizás no te diste cuenta Li porque no eres la más lista de la clase, pero si me meto en más problemas con esa boba me va a caer una grande.- Dijo despreocupada dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

…

-¿Entonces… como esta eso que pediste?- Armin por primera vez se sentía perdido sobre como entablar conversación con ella, se le veía tan distante.

-¿Eh? Ah esta rico, siempre me ha gustado el té helado, más aun con este calor.- Dijo haciéndose sombra con la mano.

-Sucrette ¿Te ocurre algo estos días? Es decir sé que tener que soportar a la idiota de Amber debe ser un infierno, pero se me hace que hay algo más ¿Podría ser?- Armin dudaba, no era muy intuitivo que digamos, pero vamos tendría que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que algo pasaba con ella.

Sucrette lo miraba con duda y angustia, no sabía si quería decírselo a Armin, no es que no confiara en él, pero con lo endeble de la situación quizás sería mejor no airear sus problemas.

-Y-yo solo estoy preocupada por Lysandro, después de todo el accidente fue grave.- Dijo tratando de que su preocupación sonara casual.

-¿Tú, fuiste a verlo al hospital?- El asombro de Armin era evidente, es decir sabía que Sucrette y Lysandro eran cercanos pero… bueno es normal que si un amigo está en el hospital lo vayas a visitar ¿no? No eran celos.

-S-si, bueno después de todo es… somos cercanos, además Rosa también estaba ahí, por Leigh y también estaba Castiel.- Sucrette se estaba sobre esforzando por ocultar su verdadera relación con Lysandro.

-C-claro…- Armin lucia algo incómodo, inconscientemente acercó su mano a la de ella y la tocó suavemente.

-Armin, estoy saliendo con Lysandro.-

.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaan, efecto dramático. Ojalá les haya gustado, la cabeza de Sucrette poco a poco se pone en orden el regreso de Lysandro esta cada vez más cerca que emoción.**

 **Como siempre adoro leer sus reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me demoré en sacar este cap pero no pude hacerlo antes.**

 **Ya no queda nada para que Lys vuelva!**

* * *

.

.

Seamos honestos

.

.

Día 12 (Sábado)

A Sucrette aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza la extraña reacción de Armin ese día cuando estaban en el café, a pesar de que mantuvo la expresión feliz de siempre, luego de que le confesara que sale con Lysandro se puso pálido… Quizás de verdad Lysandro y ella no le parecían compatibles.

Basta Sucrette nuevamente pensando demasiado las cosas. Tal vez parte de ella temía que fuera Lysandro quien no quisiera retomar su… ¿relación?

Después de todo mientras que él estaba en casa con su madre, velando por su padre y por su salud, tratando de ordenar su cabeza y recuperar sus recuerdos, ella como mínimo debería creer en sus palabras, en que cualquier cosa que haya sentido por Rosa está en el pasado…

Era demasiado necesitaba hablar con él.

Rápidamente tomó su celular y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con seguro, revisó el registro de llamadas hasta que encontró el numero desde el cual Lysandro la había contactado días atrás. Por el código era un teléfono fijo, el teléfono de su casa… comenzaba a dudar ¿Y si su madre atendía? No debería ser problema, Josiane sabía quién era ella, se habían visto en el instituto y en el hospital varias veces… Vamos Sucrette nuevamente estás pensando demasiado las cosas, solo llámalo.

…

El tono de llamado nunca la había puesto tan nerviosa, sus manos estaban sudadas, finalmente levantaron la bocina al otro lado de la línea.

 _-¿Sí? ¿Hola?-_

-H-hhola, ¿S-se encuentra Lysandro?- Su voz era tan temblorosa que parecía que se iba a desmayar.

- _Oh no, no se encuentra en este momento, mi hijo está en el hospital_.- Josiane sonaba cansada.

-¿Él está bien? ¿No le ha ocurrido nada?-

 _-Disculpe pero, ¿Con quién hablo?-_

-Oh lo siento, soy Sucrette, soy a-amiga de Lysandro fui a verlo al hospital.- Sucrette dudó, quizás Josiane no la recordaba.

- _Ahh, así que tú eres esa dulce jovencita por la que mi Lysandro no deja de suspirar, no te preocupes él está bien, solo fue a ver a su padre, como parte a la ciudad nuevamente la semana entrante quiere aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con mi George. ¿Quieres que le diga que llamaste cuando regrese?-_

-N-no se moleste, no quiero interrumpir el tiempo con su padre.-

- _Pero que dices niña, mi hijo estará más que feliz cuando sepa que llamaste_.-

-B-bueno, m-muchas gracias entonces.-

- _Pequeña ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-_

-Claro, claro que si.-

 _-Cuida de él… No se avecinan buenos tiempos, mi George no mejorará y no quiero que mi muchacho esté solo. Leigh tiene a Rosa, ella es una buena chica y me tranquilizaría mucho saber que mi Lysandro tiene a alguien como tú que vea por él.-_

-No se preocupe Josiane, y-yo no tengo intenciones de volver a apartarme de su lado.- Dijo con dulzura, olvidando por completo que era la madre de Lysandro con quien hablaba.

 _-*risa* El amor de los jóvenes siempre es una alegría para el corazón de los viejos.-_

…

Día 14 (Lunes)

Sucrette corría desesperada rogando que los planetas se alinearan y que Delanay no la asesinara por llegar tan tarde… otra vez.

-¡Señorita! Sus retrasos ya se están haciendo costumbre, vaya a hablar con la directora no entrará a mi clase.- Sucrette la miraba derrotada desde la puerta, mientras escuchaba las tenues risas y burlas de sus compañeros.

-Más suerte para la próxima- Se mofó Castiel de ella provocando que todos se rieran.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡Y usted ya retírese!- Ya no se escucharon más voces y Delanay volvió a lo suyo.

Perdida… estaba perdida, diablos porque justo hoy que tenía clase con la más bruja del instituto (después de Amber claro) la directora iba a matarla, a colgarla del cabello en el asta de la bandera, sus padres la castigarían por el resto de la eternidad, de esta no se salvaba.

-Creo que hoy no es nuestro día.- Dijo Rosalya con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, estaba recargada sobre los casilleros con sus manos tras ella.

-Parece que se levantó con el pie izquierdo. Aunque dudo que tenga días buenos.- Le respondió Sucrette intentando sobreponerse.

-Señoritas se les ofrece algo.- La directora salió de su despacho.

-La Señora Delanay no nos permitió entrar a clases porque llegamos ligeramente tarde.- Relató Rosa esperando clemencia.

-Oh bueno, ella puede ser un poco susceptible a veces, no quiero que estén perdiendo el tiempo en los pasillos, vayan a ver si algún maestro necesita ayuda con algo.- Les ordenó antes de irse tatareando con una pequeña pila de papeles.

-Lucky Lucky.- Dijo Rosa con asombro en sus ojos antes de tomar a Su del brazo y salir corriendo en dirección al sótano.

…

Rosa se dejó caer delicadamente sobre el piso, una vez que se acomodó empezó a juguetear con el dobladillo de su vestido. Sucrette miraba al vacío.

-Rosa, le dije a Castiel sobre Lysandro y yo.- La platinada se levantó tan bruscamente que casi se cae al suelo. –Y a Armin… también se lo dije.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Rosa se arrodilló frente a ella con mirada inquisitiva.

Sucrette solo se limitó a mirarla con cara de perrito regañado. Rosalya suspiró.

-Bien, no más pretextos… tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ahora si en serio.- Rosa también la miraba algo preocupada, es cierto que desde su pequeña fiesta de pijamas que no habían hablado y al parecer Su había tenido muchas emociones.

-Tienes razón Rosa… yo aún tenía algunas dudas, creí que después de que te quedaste en mi casa todo había quedado claro pero después de ver a Lysandro… no sé, me di cuenta de que mis inquietudes no habían desaparecido completamente, no es que quisiera mentirte, eso hizo que me acercara a Castiel y no pude evitar decirle lo de Lysandro (aunque prácticamente me obligó, pero no le diré eso a Rosa), y bueno con Armin es como si no hubiera podido contenerme, estábamos en la cafetería y creo que realmente no se lo esperaba porque su reacción fue tan extraña.- Rosa nuevamente no pudo resistir el deseo de suspirar.

-Tengo que decirte algo pero no puedes mencionárselo a NADIE o Alex me matará… le gustas a Armin, Alexy me lo dijo, hace tiempo ya.-

Sucrette estaba pasmada, se le cayó la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo.

-¿De qué hablas Rosa? A-armin y yo solo somos buenos amigos…- Sucrette lucía muy nerviosa. Rosa la miraba con frustración.

-LE GUSTAS SUCRETTE- Le repitió mirándola directo a los ojos mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

-B-bien, t-te creo… eso explicaría algunas cosas.- Dijo Sucrette procesando información a 100 km por hora. –Agghh como es que soy tan idiota, él me tomó de la mano en la cafetería y yo llego y le suelto que estoy con Lysandro, es decir no es que no quisiera decírselo pero pude haberlo hecho de otra forma o en otro momento… jamás querrá volver a hablarme.- Sucrette revolvía su cabello completamente alterada.

-Oh vamos, Armin iba a saberlo tarde o temprano, de todas formas es mejor que se haya enterado por ti, ¿no crees?- Decía Rosa.

-Llamé a casa de Lysandro el fin de semana.-

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Demonios con tantas noticias a Rosa le daría un ataque cardíaco.

-N-no pude hablar con él, Josiane fue quien contestó, Lysandro estaba en el hospital con su padre.- Su se sonrojó un poco al recordar su conversación con la madre de Lysandro.

-¿Hablaste con su madre? Sucrette, quiero hacerte una pregunta muy en serio… tú… ¿Aun quieres que sigamos siendo amigas?-

-¿D-de qué hablas Rosa? Claro que sí, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Es que… siendo sincera contigo, me sorprende que dudes de Lysandro o de mí, yo amo a Leigh y creo que lo sabes además Lysandro te dijo que lo que sentía por mi está en el pasado. Cuando nos conocimos es cierto que congeniamos un poco y lo que fuera que él vio en mí ya no existe desde hace muchísimo tiempo, somos amigos, familia pero eso es todo.-

-L-lo, sé… créeme que lo sé Rosa.- Sucrette comenzaba a sollozar. –No es por él ni por ti, es por mí, realmente no entiendo que es lo que me pasa, por qué me siento tan insegura… soy una tonta.- Dijo riendo entre lágrimas.

-No lo eres… el amor es muy caprichoso, tú y él están apenas comenzando y es normal que existan ciertas inseguridades, aún tienen que conocerse. Me pasó con Leigh, él no es muy comunicativo, tenía que sacarle respuesta con tirabuzón, recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos habíamos discutido porque él no me demostraba casi nada… esas cosas se van superando con el tiempo, tiempo que ustedes no han tenido con tantos tropiezos pero tienen que superarlos, yo sé que lo harán.- Rosalya le sonrió, y Su sintió la confianza que su amiga depositaba en ella.

-Claro que lo haremos, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de verlo.-

-¡Ya sé! Para sellar nuestras paces iremos de compras, buscaremos un lindo conjunto para cuando veas a Lysandro mañana.- Dijo Rosa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿M-mañana?- Sucrette miró la fecha en su reloj, con todas las cosas que habían ocurrido estos días el tiempo pasó casi volando y mañana finalmente se reencontraría con Lysandro, su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que Rosalya pudiera escucharlo.

.

* * *

 **Al fin, que emoción finalmente Rosa y Su hacen las paces con una competencia de confesiones y que mejor para conmemorar eso que yendo de compras.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finalmente el esperado reencuentro, para quienes piensen que con esto terminaré el ff, bueno aun faltan muchas cosas por contar los problemas en el Sweet Amoris nunca terminan.**

* * *

.

.

¿Y si te digo lo que siento?

.

.

Día 15 (Martes)

Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho… sujetaba el teléfono temblando y moviendo sus pies, revisaba que su vestido se viera bien y su cabello se mantuviera arreglado. Tragaba saliva con nerviosismo.

Día 14 (Lunes en la noche)

 _…_

 _-H-hola, mi madre me dijo que me habías llamado y-yy bueno… (De pronto bajó el tono de su voz y se volvió mucho más grave y suave. –Tenía muchos deseos de escucharte.-_

Esa voz… esa voz que hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas, que la hacía estremecer, se derretía con solo escucharlo.

-Y-yo tenía q-que hablar contigo.- Apretaba el teléfono con fuerza.

 _-¿Tenías? ¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo manteniendo ese tono que la enloquecía._

-N-no yo solo deseaba escucharte… estos días, han sido largos, es decir tu madre me comentó que estabas cuidando de tu padre, y-yo entiendo que quizás no tengas demasiados deseos de volver a la ciudad.-

 _-*Suspiro* Mi padre volverá a casa mañana mi madre cuidará de él desde ahora, y-yo preferiría no contarte los detalles por teléfono, te lo diré cuando te vea.-_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

 _-¿Puedo ir por ti a tu casa mañana? Sé que tu padre no tiene la mejor impresión de mí, pero quisiera que estemos a solas antes de llegar al instituto.-_

Ella tragó saliva nuevamente.

…

Y con eso lo habían acordado, Lysandro pasaría por ella 1 hora antes de ir al instituto, iría a su casa, para su suerte solo tendría que lidiar con su madre, pero aun así esto era más de lo que podía soportar, comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Hasta que de pronto sintió una ligera presión en sus hombros.

-Lo lamento estaba algo perdido, ¿Llevas mucho esperando?- Se acercó delicadamente a su oído derecho para susurrarle esas palabras.

Sucrette se volteó en cámara lenta, con su mirada clavada en los zapatos de él, subiendo despacio, queriendo grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de su persona, sin notar que él se aproximaba a ella disimuladamente.

Sucrette abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, estaba absorta en sus ojos, hipnotizada sentía que al verlo el tiempo se detenía. Él sonrió, su cálida sonrisa de costado la hizo sonrojar, desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, Lysandro la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo como si quisiera consumar el hechizo que tenía sobre ella. Él la enloquecía, no había otra forma de decirlo.

-¿No dirás nada?- Sus ojos escudriñaban cada milímetro de su rostro como queriendo desentrañar todos sus secretos.

La mente de Sucrette finalmente pudo bajar de la nube en la que Lysandro la había subido. Sólo reaccionó a arrojarse a sus brazos, se aferró a su pecho y brazo derecho con tal intensidad que cualquiera pensaría que llevaban una vida separados.

-Y-yo no debí atormentarte... tú necesitas estar tranquilo y lo único que he hecho es darte más preocupaciones.- Sucrette se sentía como la mala, había cargado a Lysandro con demasiadas cosas sin considerar los problemas del chico, tenía darle un respiro para que se mejorara.

-No digas eso… ya charlaremos después, ¿No trajiste tu mochila?- Lysandro le hablaba con una calma que no recordaba haber visto en él antes, su presencia era un bálsamo para su atormentado corazón.

-¿Qué? ¡Rayos! Deje mi mochila en casa…- Se sonrojaba, ambos eran unos olvidadizos…

-¡Cariño! Olvidaste tu… ¿mochila?- La preocupación de Lucia cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa curiosa. –Querida, él es tu amigo del instituto ¿Lysandro no es así?- Miró al muchacho con entusiasmo.

-S-sí mamá, él es Lysandro ¿Recuerdas?-

-Buenos días señora.- Respondió Lysandro con mucha propiedad, desviando momentáneamente su mirada para devolverla a Sucrette.

-B-bueno yo supongo que tendrán algunas cosas de que hablar, ¿Lysandro? ¿Me harías el favor de encargarte de que mi despistada hija llegue a tiempo a clases?- Lucia siempre estaba dispuesta a bromear.

-¡MAMÁ!- Su se había puesto tan roja como el cabello de Castiel por enésima vez esta mañana.

-No se preocupe señora.- Le respondió el chico conteniendo su risa. La madre de Sucrette volvía a entrar en su casa no sin antes echar una última mirada a su hija y al muchacho que ella sabía salía con Su.

…

Se detuvieron en el parque, Lysandro la tomó por la cintura y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, la miró con dulzura y un dejo de angustia.

-Creo que me debes una respuesta, y quiero que sepas que sea cual sea la decisión que hayas tomado la aceptaré.- Dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Lysandro, yo… yo me di cuenta que no había nada que pensar.- Apretó con fuerza la chaqueta de él. –No quiero estar lejos de ti, me haces falta y cualquier problema lo solucionaremos… juntos.-

Lysandro la abrazó fuertemente como si quisieran robársela, su máscara de paz y tranquilidad se cayó a pedazos mientras se aferraba a ella.

Sucrette sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón sorprendida pues no esperaba esa reacción, siempre lo vio como un pilar, firme e inamovible y ahora estaba ahí, frágil y expuesto, por ella.

-¿Ly-Lysandro?- Se asustó al sentir un casi inaudible sollozo.

-Solo… quédate así un momento.-

…

Caminaron hacia el instituto muy cerca el uno del otro, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¡HEY! ¿Te llamo y no me contestas?- Dijo Castiel acercándose a la pareja.

-Oh, l-lo siento Castiel no encontré mi teléfono antes de salir de casa.- Lysandro estaba algo inquieto, trató de mantener su distancia de Sucrette para no levantar sospechas, ignorando que su mejor amigo ya sabía sobre él y Su.

-Mmmmm bueno, no es que me sorprenda. Entonces…- Castiel paseaba su mirada entre su amigo y la chica. –¡Oye tengo que hablarte de algo más tarde!- Dijo apuntando con el dedo a Lysandro mientras se adelantaba a entrar en el instituto.

…

Se sentaron juntos en la clase de historia y Lysandro tocaba la mano de ella sutilmente cuando tenía la oportunidad. Hasta que de pronto súbitamente Lysandro sujetó su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- Susurró Sucrette tocando su hombro.

-S-si solo me sentí mareado de repente.- Cuando el chico bajo su brazo una gota de sangre mancho su cuaderno.

-¿!LY-LYSANDRO?!- Sucrette exclamó inclinándose hacia él llamando la atención de toda la clase. La nariz del chico sangraba, lo cual alarmo a la chica.

-L-Lysandro ¿Se encuentra bien?- Farrés estaba alterado, mientras que el afectado sujetaba su cara con una mano tratando de evitar el sangrado y su otra mano permanecía aferrada a la mesa, sus ojos como platos perturbaban aún más a toda la clase.

-Lo llevare a la enfermería… YA.- Sentenció Nathaniel siendo el primero en no quedar petrificado. Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo levantó, Lysandro no quitaba la mirada del suelo, solo bajó un poco su mano para ver que ésta estaba cubierta de sangre.

Un par de segundos luego de que los 2 chicos salieran del salón Castiel se precipitó sobre Sucrette y la levantó de un tirón.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! TENEMOS QUE IR A LA ENFERMERIA A VER COMO ESTÁ.- Castiel estaba furioso.

-S-si, vamos.- Ambos salieron corriendo del aula aprovechando que Farrés había ido a hablar con la directora para llamar al hermano de Lysandro.

…

Nathaniel estaba sentado fuera de la enfermería, con las manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla.

-Sucrette.- Dijo el delegado poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo está?- Sucrette temía preguntar, era como volver al hospital.

-Por lo que dijo la enfermera no es nada grave, considerando sus… circunstancias, es normal que le pase esto… a veces, dijo que también podía sangrar de oídos.- Nathaniel vio que Su estaba asustada y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. –No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- Y le sonrió con calidez, antes de pasar sus dedos por el mentón de la chica.

-¿!QUÉ NO TIENES ALGÚN DEBER QUE TERMINAR!?- Gruñó Castiel antes de tomar a Sucrette de la mano y entrar estrepitosamente a la enfermería, dejando a Nathaniel desorientado.

…

-Oye campeón, parece que se te está haciendo costumbre asustarnos.- Dijo Castiel, soltando a Sucrette a la velocidad de la luz antes de acercarse a su amigo.

-Sí, lo lamento… la enfermera dijo que no era nada pero probablemente llamen a Leigh… no quería preocuparlo.- Sucrette se puso junto a él, tomó su mano, le sonrió y no dijo nada. –No pongas esa cara, estoy bien.- Le apartó el cabello del rostro.

-Y-yo… creo que los dejaré solos.- Dijo Castiel sumamente incomodo ante la escena, salió de la habitación.

…

-Tsk… Mierda…- Castiel trataba de calmarse, pasó sus manos por su pelo y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-*Susurro* eres patético.- El delegado pasó junto a Castiel mirándolo con desprecio. En cualquier otro momento Castiel le habría respondido burlándose de él pero este no era su día.

-ATRÉVETE A REPETIR ESO EN MI CARA, IMBÉCIL.- Gritó antes de tomarlo del suéter.

-DAS LASTIMA, ¿ahora si me oíste o te lo repito? Molestando a Sucrette no conseguirás agradarle más.- Dijo Nathaniel desafiante.

-¿Q-QUÉ DIJISTE? ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ELLA?- Castiel estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-¿PIENSAS QUE NADIE SE DA CUENTA QUE GUSTA? Qué triste…- El rubio le recriminó antes de quitarse a Castiel de encima.

…

Dentro de la enfermería Sucrette miraba hacia el suelo completamente en shock mientras que Lysandro se tambaleaba entre la incredulidad y el enojo... El pleito de Nathaniel y Castiel había sido todo menos privado.

.

* * *

 **¿Cómo sería Lysandro enojado? Hemos tenid oportunidades de verlo molesto pero esto es diferente... se trata de Castiel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas cosas por hacer pero trato de mantenerme al día.**

* * *

.

.

La amistad rota

.

.

Ya era lunes y desde el incidente de la enfermería, Castiel no había dado señales de vida, hasta hoy.

Sucrette y Lysandro estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca, la mente de él divagaba mientras que ella se esforzaba por memorizar los lantánidos para el próximo examen de Delanay, la tarde era fresca y como siempre en el Sweet Amoris los rumores abundaban en los pasillos, algunos especulaban sobre las ausencias del pelirrojo.

…

-Pero Nathaniel, ¿De verdad no sabes porque Castiel faltó tanto?- Melody tanteaba terreno revolviendo sus papeles.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo sabría qué le pasa a ese imbécil?- A pesar de la actitud impasible de Nathaniel su voz era cortante y dura, lo que acalló e intimidó a Melody quien se encogió y no volvió a sacar el tema.

…

El teléfono de Lysandro no paraba de sonar pero cada vez que lo miraba su expresión se endurecía y pasaba de él completamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Sucrette preguntaba con recato, no estaba segura pero tenía la sospecha de que era Castiel quien provocaba la cara de enojo del chico.

-No te preocupes, no es nada que merezca tu atención.- Aunque sus palabras eran tan dulces como siempre, se sentía intranquila… ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaba ignorar a Castiel? –Iré a tomar un poco de aire, volveré en un momento.- Dijo Lysandro poniéndose de pie. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-N-no, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Sucrette estaba nerviosa, vio algo consternada a Lysandro salir de la biblioteca.

…

-¿VAS A PASAR DE MI ASÍ COMO ASÍ?... Tenemos que hablar tío.- Castiel tomó firmemente a Lysandro por el hombro aprovechando que estaban solos en el club de jardinería del instituto.

-Lo siento Castiel no es el momento.- Dijo sin mirarlo directamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo "será el momento"? ¿TENGO QUE PEDIR HORA PARA HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA QUE TIENES NOVIA?- Castiel se sentía nervioso, Lysandro jamás se había enojado con nadie y menos con él.

-NO DISCUTIRÉ CONTIGO AHORA ALGO QUE DEBISTE DECIRME HACE MUCHO TIEMPO CASTIEL.- Era la primera vez que Lysandro le levantaba la voz a alguien y aun así no estaba gritando. Castiel se sentía cada vez más frustrado por no saber cómo manejar la situación.

-¿Q-QUE YO NO TE LO DIJE? Y QUE HAY DE TI, ESTO NO ES EXCLUSIVAMENTE MI CULPA.- Castiel tenía un punto.

-Creí que era más que evidente para ti lo que siento por ella, más de alguna vez te referiste a ello entre bromas.- Lysandro recuperó su volumen de voz habitual pero con una notable frialdad. Castiel no supo que responder, su amigo tenía razón, así que solo se quedó mirándolo antes de que Lysandro se diera la vuelta y se marchara en silencio.

…

-¿Estas bien? Te ves algo agitado.- Sucrette fue a buscar al chico a quien encontró caminando en dirección a la biblioteca nuevamente, se veía exaltado.

Lysandro levantó la mirada para verla y le sonrió levemente.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-HEY LYSANDRO ESP- Castiel iba a toda velocidad hasta que vio a Sucrette junto a su amigo y se detuvo de golpe.

-¿C-Castiel? No sabía que habías vuelto al instituto.- La cara de la chica enrojeció en cuestión de segundos, Lysandro se molestó enormemente al ver la reacción de Su.

Antes de que cualquiera de los 3 pudiera decir algo sonó la campana que anunciaba su siguiente clase.

-Iré por mis cosas a la biblioteca- Dijo Sucrette en voz baja.

-Voy contigo.- Dijo Lysandro dándole la espalda a Castiel.

-¿Vienes Castiel?-

-No, él no viene.- La voz de Lysandro fue tan tajante que dejó a los 2 impactados. Después tomó a Sucrette de la mano y se la llevó dejando al pelirrojo solo y con un amargo sabor de boca.

…

-¿Todavía me dirás que estas bien?

Lysandro se limitó a suspirar, pero no respondió. Entraron a la sala de artes plásticas y el chico se sentó junto a Sucrette al fondo del salón. Peggy los miró con curiosidad antes de notar que Castiel los miraba constantemente.

-Hola jóvenes estuve viendo algunas de sus obras… y debo decir que estoy más que satisfecho con los resultados.- Dijo Patrick con una gran sonrisa. –Es por eso que hoy me gustaría hacer algo diferente, más breve pero más dinámico, un pequeño ejercicio en parejas.- Se levantó un murmullo general .-Pero no se preocupen que yo las designare.- Algunos no titubearon en expresar su descontento, ya habían pasado por esto en la clase de ciencias y casi explota el salón.

-Bien comencemos, Kim y Nathaniel, Amber y Alexy, Rosalya y Armin, Charlotte y Kentin, Lysandro y Priya, Li y Melody, Sucrette y Castiel y por último Karla e Iris.

Todos se acomodaron rápidamente en los asientos con sus compañeros, pero la dura expresión de Lysandro llamó la atención de Priya.

-¿Lysandro te encuentras bien?- Priya que estaba sentada junto a él puso su mano su hombro, estaba como en un trance.

-¿Mmmm Priya ocurre algo?- Lysandro la miró intentando suavizar su mirada pero aun así Priya se sintió algo intimidada.

…

Sucrette miraba a Priya ponerle la mano en el hombro a Lysandro, inquietandola un poco.

-Su…- Castiel no sabía cómo hablar con ella, Patrick de verdad eligió las parejas con pinza… -¿Sucrette? ¿HEY ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?- Castiel pasó de la incomodidad al enojo en medio segundo.

-¿Ah? Ehhhh qué- Sucrette se sobresaltó cuando Castiel la zamarreó.

-Olvídalo… no sé por qué me molesto en hablar contigo.- Sucrette se sonrojo por completo al recordar lo que Nathaniel había dicho de Castiel cuando estaban en la enfermería.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responderle algo al pelirrojo Patrick clamó la atención de la clase para explicar en qué consistía el trabajo de hoy.

-Silencio, entonces me gustaría preguntarles si entienden el concepto de "abstracto".- Dijo Savin contemplando la expresión de confusión de algunos alumnos.

-Es un término que tiene que ver en no querer expresar seres u objetos concretos, si no que se expresa algo alejado del realismo.- Nathaniel respondió con voz monótona como si estuviera recitando un discurso.

-Eso es correcto, muy bien.- Dijo Patrick. –Entonces lo que busco el día de hoy es que hagan un autorretrato abstracto de su pareja de trabajo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Fue una exclamación emitida por absolutamente toda la clase. Patrick miró con desagrado antes de suspirar.

…

-¿Lysandro?- Priya se sentía tan incómoda mientras su compañero la ignoraba por completo.

-¿Q-que ocurre?- Lysandro no podía quitar la vista de Sucrette y Castiel.

-Castiel habló conmigo el otro día y me dijo que había algo que quería mencionarte.-

-¿Ah sí?- Priya finalmente logró captar la atención de su compañero.

-Si, resulta que hace unos días hubo una especie de incidente en el sótano y…-

…

Sucrette intentaba escuchar la conversación entre Lysandro y Priya.

-No es que me apasione el arte pero no crees que deberíamos estar tratando de HACER ALGO.-

-L-lo siento, C-Castiel… ¿Q-Qué fue esa discusión que tuviste con Nathaniel fuera de la enfermería?-

-Ehhhh, bueno yo… creo que sería mejor que habláramos de eso a solas, ¿Te parece?.- Castiel se había sonrojado ligeramente, hablándole en voz baja.

-C-Claro, podemos hablar los 2 después de clases.- Sucrette también estaba sonrojada, es cierto que esta situación la inquietaba y quería dejar las cosas claras entre ellos lo más pronto posible.

…

Saliendo del salón luego de una jornada bastante mediocre de trabajo, Sucrette se dirigió al hueco bajo las escaleras. Castiel ya se encontraba ahí.

-Sucrette, *Suspiro* sobre lo que escuchaste, y-yo…- Castiel se acercó a ella lentamente. Ella no se movía, pero la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente.

-¿Os molesto?- Ambos se dieron vuelta de forma brusca antes de ver a Lysandro parado en el marco de la puerta del sótano.

-¿L-Lysandro?- Sucrette estaba atónita, un enorme nudo se estaba formando en el estómago, Lysandro podría malinterpretar la situación.

-Hey, tranquilo, solo estábamos hablando.- Trató de decir Castiel de forma pasiva, acercándose a su amigo.

-¿HABLANDO? TÚ NO HABLARAS CON ELLA.- Dijo con mirada asesina aproximándose al pelirrojo, a quien sus 2 centímetros de diferencia de altura nunca le habían parecido tan abismantes, Castiel quien normalmente era arisco y áspero por naturaleza se sentía perdido y desorientado cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo.

-Y TÚ NO HABLARAS CON ÉL.- Le dijo a Sucrette de forma autoritaria como nunca antes, la tomó del brazo y la sacó de golpe del sótano, dejando a Castiel sólo y shockeado nuevamente.

…

Al llegar a la biblioteca la soltó y se afirmó en un estante, parecía mareado

-¡Lysandro! ¿Qué crees que haces?.- Sucrette nunca hubiese esperado una reacción así de agresiva de él.

No respondió nada, solo se aproximó a ella lentamente con una mirada penetrante, y ahí estaba Sucrette, el efecto que Lysandro tenía en ella era casi irreal, ya no podía enfocar correctamente sus pensamientos. El aura de Lysandro era como la de un depredador acercándose a una presa indefensa que ha abandonado sus esperanzas, acorralada contra la pared. La tomó de la cintura firmemente y con su otra mano le acarició el brazo hasta llegar a su barbilla la atrajo suave y lentamente hacia su boca sin perder el contacto visual, Sucrette estaba en una nube, fuera de sí, cuando finalmente sus labios entraron en contacto fue electricidad pura, ella se aferró con determinación a su chaqueta, la intensidad de Lysandro la sometía por completo… había un problema, pero en este momento no podía pensar en nada que no fueran sus labios, estaba perdida.

.

* * *

 **Lysandro es irresistible... yo no podría contra él.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya me di cuenta que no puedo publicar un cap cada 2 días, menos aun en época de exámenes así que lo dejaré en una vez a la semana, pero si puedo publicar antes lo haré.**

* * *

.

.

¿Y ahora quien esta celoso?

.

.

La clase de historia nunca fue tan ruidosa, tenían que hacer una línea del tiempo sobre la revolución francesa, pero el deseo de cuchichear era más fuerte… Y ahora la "secreta" relación de Lysandro y Sucrette era de dominio público. Resulta que Peggy como buena cotilla había presenciado por "casualidad" toda la pelea entre la pareja y Castiel. Y toda la clase no dejaba de mirarlos mientras susurraban sus nombres.

Castiel golpeaba su lápiz contra la mesa, afirmaba su cabeza y movía sus piernas, quería salir de ahí, quería insultar a todos y gritarles que se fueran al demonio, que se buscaran una vida… Iris intentaba terminar su trabajo junto a Violeta (puesto que Lysandro ya no hablaba con el pelirrojo, no le quedó más remedio que hacer grupo con la amable Iris y la tímida Violeta, al menos ellas no lo fastidiaban con sus chismes). Por su parte Lysandro, Rosalya y Sucrette trabajaban en silencio aun cuando la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Lysandro estaba perdido entre los libros de historia mientras hacia algunas anotaciones, Rosa cortaba hojas de colores, pero por dentro estaba a punto de estallar, se había enterado de todo por los rumores de Peggy, POR LOS RUMORES DE PEGGY Y NO POR SU MEJOR AMIGA. De sus ojos salían llamas cada que alguien del salón volteaba a mirar a su amiga. Sucrette ya no podía consigo misma, su rostro estaba rojo como si se hubiera insolado, quemaduras de 3er grado, enterrada en su cuaderno solo rogaba que se la tragara la tierra, jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando Debrah hizo que todo el instituto la odiara… todo el instituto menos Lysandro, quien ahora alzaba ligeramente su mirada para ver a la angustiada chica, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios antes de tocarle la mano delicadamente por debajo de la mesa que desencadenó una reacción inmediata en la chica (una reacción positiva). Rosa esbozó una cálida sonrisa ante la escena, no importaba que todo el instituto se metiera en sus vidas, ellos se querían y eran felices, eso era lo único importante.

…

Un par de días pasaron y ahora que su relación había salido a la luz Lysando no se alejaba del lado de Sucrette, y a ella le resultaba algo extraño, él era un caballero, siempre cargaba su mochila o sus libros, si quería ir a comprar algo él iba por ella, y poco a poco los padres de Sucrette se iban acostumbrando a la presencia del chico, él iba a dejarla a su casa todos los días, y aun así había algo que la inquietaba, Lysandro todavía no arreglaba las cosas con Castiel, y sabía que era por culpa de ella. Debía hacer algo al respecto, idearía un plan.

-¡A-Alex!- Sucrette corrió frenéticamente en dirección hacia su amigo, sentía que hace siglos que no hablaban, atravesó el patio a toda velocidad antes de tropezar con una rama y caer estruendosamente frente a casi todo el instituto que se encontraba afuera.

-PFF JAJAJAAJA LAS TONTAS NO SON INMUNES A LA GRAVEDAD- La risa de Amber y compañía resonó como un grupo de hienas. Lysandro estaba en la oficina de la directora discutiendo sobre su estado de salud. Alex se apresuró a socorrerla junto con Nathaniel.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Nathaniel levantándola gentilmente, mientras que Alexy la observaba con aprehensión.

-S-si, no es nada.- Dijo con sus ojos llorosos, no por vergüenza si no que por dolor, tenía un gran raspón en la frente y sus rodillas estaban ligeramente ensangrentadas.

-Ven, déjame acompañarte a la enfermería.- El rubio la llevó despacio dentro del instituto después de limpiarle un poco la tierra y las lágrimas de su cara.

-¿Después hablamos si?- Dijo Alexy mirándola todavía preocupado.

…

-Eres bastante torpe… ¿Sabes que Amber se burlará de ti por siempre?- Nathaniel se reía de ella mientras limpiaba sus heridas. Sucrette estaba en silencio mirando al suelo. -¿Te encuentras bien Sucrette?-

-Y-yo… Lysandro y Castiel no se hablan desde su pelea fuera de la enfermería.- Al escuchar eso el rubio agachó la cabeza y suspiró, no se disculparía por discutir con el idiota pero… jamás hubiera sido su intención que los 2 se pelearan, se sentía como lo que Debrah le había hecho en el pasado.

-Lo siento… no por la pelea si no por… y-yo, yo dije algo completamente fuera de lugar, nunca tuve intención de que se pelearan… Pero supongo que lo arreglaran, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó el rubio dubitativo.

-C-Claro que lo harán- Dijo la chica tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible para no preocupar a su amigo.

…

-¿¡Pero que te ocurrió?!- Los ojos de Lysandro estaban abiertos de par en par al ver a Sucrette magullada.

-Yooo… me tropecé en el patio.- Respondió intentando de ocultar el raspón en su frente con su flequillo, el cual Lysandro removió de inmediato.

-*Suspiro* No puedo dejarte sola ni un momento ¿Verdad?- Le sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-T-Tengo que ir a hablar con Alex.- Sucrette aún se sentía avergonzada, como podía ser tan inútil, Lysandro tenía otras preocupaciones y debía estar pendiente de ella como si tuviera 5 años. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más Sucrette se marchó.

…

-¿Su? ¿Estás mejor?- Alexy la miró con una sonrisa.

-S-Si… Alex yo… supongo que has oído los rumores de Peggy.- Decía cabeza agacha por el sonrojo.

-A-Ah, si bueno… todos lo escucharon creo.-

-Necesito tu ayuda y la de Rosa, ¿Cómo hago que Castiel y Lysandro se arreglen? Me siento horrible y no puedo hablar directamente con Castiel porque… nunca había visto a Lysandro tan molesto.- Sucrette agachaba la cabeza, sentía que todo esto era su culpa.

-Bueno quizás podríamos… ¡Ah ya sé! Y si los engañamos para reunirlos y encerrarlos hasta que solucionen sus diferencias.- Dijo cerrando los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. La cara de Sucrette más que entusiasta estaba horrorizada, la idea era por lo bajo sádica, pero… podría funcionar.

-Ehhh, deberíamos ver si a Rosa se le ocurre algo…- Ambos fueron juntos a buscar a la platinada.

…

-Mmmmmm, es complicado, usualmente Lysandro cede a la primera y no es conflictivo pero este caso es diferente, hablé con Leigh y al parecer no piensa dar su brazo a torcer y tampoco ha dado a entender que esté considerando perdonar a Castiel.- Rosalya estaba confundida, no conocía a fondo a Lysandro y no sabía que era lo correcto de hacer en esta situación.

-¡Mi plan funcionará estoy seguro!- Alex insistía y Rosa comenzaba a tomarlo en cuenta.

-Alex préstame tus audífonos, los necesito para pasar este nivel.- Llegó Armin exigiéndole a su hermano mientras tenía la consola en la mano.

-Hola Armin.- Dijo Rosa su delicada voz y una sonrisa provocativa.

-H-Hola Armin.- Al parecer era el día en el que Sucrette se sonrojaría, después de todo no hablaba directamente con Armin desde que le había dicho que salía con Lysandro y luego de que Rosa le dijera que Armin estaba enamorado de ella, las cosas eran aún más incomodas.

-Hola Rosa, Sucrette.- Tomó los audífonos de Alex y entró al instituto a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Pero que le hicieron a mi hermano ustedes dos?- Alex y su sexto sentido.

-No sé de qué hablas Alexy.- Rosa inspeccionaba sus uñas mientras lanzaba una que otra mirada acusatoria a Sucrette.

-Rosa… ¿Le contaste a Sucrette?- La miraba asesina del chico hizo cambiar instantáneamente la cara de Rosa.

-C-Cálmate Alex, no tuve otra opción… Nuestra queridísima Sucrette no lo hubiera notado jamás en la vida, solo mira todo lo que tardó con Lysandro.- Rosa tratada de excusarse.

-Es mi culpa Alex, e-el día que fueron al centro comercial Armin y yo fuimos a la cafetería y… y yo le dije que estaba saliendo Lysandro, se quedó en blanco estaba casi en shock… no había entendido nada hasta que Rosa me lo dijo…- Sucrette ya estaba casi morada de lo avergonzada que se sentía.

Alexy solo suspiró, sacarle esa información a Armin le fue difícil, ya que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos y aunque Alex ya tenía sus sospechas sobre su amiga y Lysandro (como todos sus cercanos) no se atrevía a confirmar nada, tampoco quería extinguir las esperanzas de su pobre hermano.

-B-Bueno… volviendo al tema, tenemos que ver que haremos con ese par de buscapleitos.- Dijo Alexy, inconscientemente siempre estaría de lado de su hermano, por muy perdida que fuera la causa.

…

Peggy estaba escondida mirando dentro del aula B, Lysandro y Priya conversaban animadamente, lo cual tenía a la periodista tan emocionada que apenas cabía en sí misma, hace nada que ella había destapado la relación de Sucrette con el chico y ahora él, que rara vez hablaba con alguien estaba muy intimó con la nueva, ¡Estas sí que eran noticias! Caminó hacia la biblioteca y al pasar por el hueco de las escaleras vio a Alexy, Rosalya y Sucrette hablando.

-Vaya quien diría que el echarse novia le haría salir del cascarón.- Peggy lanzó su ofensiva.

-Peggy, sabes que no tenemos idea de lo que estás hablando- Dijo Rosa, le desagradaba esa actitud altanera de la chica.

-¿Ah? No, yo solo estaba comentando para mí misma, no se preocupen.- Se marchó con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Peggy es tan rara, Oh miren la hora será mejor que vayamos al salón.- Dijo Alexy poniéndose de pie y levantando a ambas chicas como si no pesaran nada.

…

La cara de Sucrette se puso roja por enésima vez este día, dentro de la sala B podía ver claramente a Lysandro a solas con Priya. Rosa al ver a su amiga entró bruscamente al salón.

-Hola Lysandrito, Priya ¿cómo están?- Dijo casi rechinando los dientes.

-Eh, hola Rosa.- Respondió Lysandro con cautela.

-¿De qué hablaban? Parecían divertirse mucho.- La cara de Rosalya era aterradora, trataba de sonreír mientras a leguas se le notaba que quería matar a alguien.

-B-Bueno nosot- Priya interrumpió de golpe al chico.

-D-De nada, en realidad solo eran trivialidades, no estábamos hablando de nada.- La nueva se notaba sumamente incomoda. –Yo… debo ir por mis cosas para la clase de Fárres.- Salió hecha un rayo de la sala antes de que Rosa la asesinara con la mirada.

El ambiente entre los 4 era extremadamente tenso, nadie decía una palabra y todos lucían como si no quisieran estar ahí, excepto Rosa ella solo echaba fuego por los ojos.

-Sucrette, iré a buscar tu cuaderno y tu libro, ¿Nos apartarías los asientos?- Dijo el chico antes de salir al ver que su chica asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien ya lo decidí, tengo un plan para arreglar todo.- Proclamó Rosalya con una expresión a la cual nadie podría oponerse.

.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaaan Lysandro igual puede hacer que nuestra pequeña Sucrette se ponga celosa, ¿De que habrán estado hablando Lysandro y Priya?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me encanta que les encante, sus reviews me animan mucho a escribir, terminé este cap hace unos días pero quise revisarlo mejor antes de subirlo.**

* * *

.

.

Castiel

.

.

" _Mis padres se van en 15 min no te quedes frente a la puerta"_

…

-Cariño ¿segura que no quieres ir con nosotros? Te serviría para relajarte.-

-No mamá, no te preocupes tengo que terminar este trabajo y si me siento muy estresada puedo salir a caminar al parque.-

-Mmmmm bien, pero ya es tarde, si sales al parque avísanos a tu padre o a mí, ¿Sí? Cuídate hija-

…

El pelirrojo miraba la hora en su teléfono mientras botaba el humo de su cigarro.

-Hola.- Sucrette lo saludó con un suspiro, a lo que Castiel solo le respondió con un sutil gesto de su cabeza, mientras volvía a fumar su cigarrillo.

-Así que te escapas de tu casa de nuevo… que rebelde.- Le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

-Volví a ser una chica buena, aprendí la lección a la mala.-

-Aguafiestas.- Se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido abrazo.-

-Me sorprende que vinieras, cuando te escribí creí que me ignorarías.-

-Estuve tentado, pero creo que tenemos que hablar nosotros 2 a solas.- Dijo ya en un tono más serio. Sucrette solo escondió sus manos en las largas mangas de su chaleco. -Sobre lo que dijo ese idiota de Nathaniel quer-

-Yo imagino que él solo dijo eso para molestarte.- No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿¡Me vas a dejar hablar!?- Castiel no le levantó la voz pero si endureció su tono.

-L-Lo siento.- Agachó la mirada y se sentó en una banca cerca de la entrada al parque.

Castiel echó su cabello hacia atrás y se paró frente a la chica. -No… no es mentira, Nathaniel estaba diciendo la verdad.- Tiró su 2da colilla de la noche y se agachó hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. -Pone atención porque solo lo diré una vez *suspiro* yo… estoy interesado en ti-

-Y con eso te refieres ¿ahhhh que tú?- Sucrette aun lo miraba incrédula y él se empezaba a impacientar.

-ME GUSTAS NIÑA, ¿LO ENTIENDES?-

Sucrette tragó saliva y pestañeó con sorpresa, una cosa era escuchar los gritos de Nathaniel desde la enfermería y otra muy distinta es oírlo directamente de su amigo.

-No pongas esa cara… nunca avanzaría contigo, ¿crees que no me di cuenta que quedaste prendada de Lysandro casi desde que lo conociste?- Castiel se enderezó y encendió otro cigarrillo mientras Sucrette aun lo miraba desde la banca.

-Y-Yo… no sé qué decirte Castiel… nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño ni nada por el estilo.- Estaban tan abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo hagas ¿quieres? No me mires con esos ojos, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no soy un osito de peluche, no necesito que te preocupes por mi como si fuera una chica desvalida, contigo ya es suficiente.- Le dio la espalda, no soportaba verla. -Solo… Solo tengo que hacer que Lysandro entienda que yo jamás intentaría algo contigo sin importar mis… sin importar nada, él es mi amigo y nunca lo traicionaría por algo tan insignificante como una chica.- Sentenció duramente antes de marcharse casi trotando, sin mirar atrás.

-¡CASTIEL!- Gritó la chica, pero el muchacho ya se había alejado.

…

Sucrette jugaba con la comida distraída mientras sus padres hablaban sobre ir a la casa de los abuelos de Su el próximo mes.

-Cariño, entonces ¿en qué fecha te convendría más? Tendremos que ver que no calce con tus exámenes.-

-¿Hija?-

-¿Ah? ¿Q-Qué cosa me dijeron?-

-Querida ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-Supongo que tendrá que ver con ese jovencito… Lysandro.-

-Felipe déjala ser, es una adolescente y ese muchacho es un caballero, pero es cierto hija has estado muy distraída.-

-No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada, h-hemos hecho muchos trabajos manuales en el instituto y eso me desgasta más de lo normal.- Esas vagas explicaciones podían convencer a su padre pero el instinto de una madre no se engaña tan fácilmente.

…

Sucrette estaba de vuelta en su cuarto mirando hacia el techo, una y otra vez las palabras de Castiel resonaban en su cabeza " _nunca lo traicionaría por algo tan insignificante como una chica"_ esas palabras le habían dolido de verdad, ella se sentía realmente cercana al pelirrojo, como amigos obviam-

-Cariño.- Lucia entró en el cuarto de su hija cerrando la puerta tras de sí. -Creo que debemos hablar… ahora que tu padre se fue a la cama, seré directa ¿Tienes problemas de chicos no es así?- Sucrette enrojeció ante la franqueza de su madre. -Otra cosa… y que debo decir que no me gusta para nada, es que cuando volvimos puedo estar segura de que sentí… cierto olor a cigarrillo. Entiendo que puedas tener problemas pero esa no es escusa, ese es un vicio muy feo y que le hace mucho daño a tu sal-

-Mamá, y-yo no fumo, es un amigo mío, Castiel, yo lo vi, recién, en el parque.-

-Hija, entiendo que seas joven pero no creo que sea correcto que… bueno que salgas con 2 chicos, puede causarte muchos prob-

-¡MAMÁ! ¿Qué dices? Castiel es solo mi amigo, no, si me junté con él fue porque, él y Lysandro están teniendo problemas… por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Los amigos pelean a veces eso no significa que sea tu culpa.-

-Es que si lo es, ellos ya no se hablan porque Lysandro se enteró que Castiel siente algo por mi…-

-Oh… ya veo, es- eso es un poco más complicado, ¿Pero no han intentado conversar los 3? Se puede resolver, a menos que… a menos que tú también sientas algo por ese muchacho pelirrojo.- Lucia la miraba con intriga, desde que se mudaron que su hija no le confiaba sus inquietudes.

-No mamá, no, a mi… a mí de verdad me interesa Lysandro… Solo Lysandro, Castiel es un buen amigo pero nada más.- Sucrette suspiró acongojada antes de que su madre la abrazara para darle ánimos.

…

Lunes 8:02am

Rosalya marchaba con paso decidido por los pasillos del instituto seguida por Alexy que lucía mucho menos convencido que la chica en dirección a la sala de delegados. Abrió la puerta de forma dramática para encontrarse con Melody y Nathaniel conversando con documentos en sus manos.

-¡TÚ! Tengo que hablar contigo ahora, a solas.- Dijo Rosa apuntando a Nathaniel con un tono sacado de una telenovela.

-Rosa, no puedes llegar armando todo este jaleo, además Nathaniel y yo estamos ocupados ahora, tendrás que esperar.-

-Bueno Melody, resulta que necesito a Nathaniel y deberá ser él quien me diga si tiene tiempo o no.- La mirada inquisitiva de Rosalya le pondría la carne de gallina a la mismísima Delanay y el delegado ya sabía lo imposible que era intentar negarle un capricho a la platinada.

-Melody, podemos terminar esto después.-

-P-Pero la directora dijo que-

-Y yo te dije que lo veríamos después.- Sentenció Nathaniel sin quitarle un ojo a Rosa, en caso de que intentara algo. A Melody no le quedó otra que salir del salón, pero no sin antes tener un pequeño concurso de miradas con la chica. La mirada asesina de Melody contra el aire victorioso de Rosalya, los chicos se limitaban a observar en silencio con miedo a salir lastimados.

…

-Espero que ahora entiendas porque DEBES cooperar rubito.- Rosa no podía ablandarse con Nathaniel, debía ser firme si quería que su plan funcionase.

…

Lunes 8:27am

-Claro ¿Para qué contratar profesores o algo por el estilo? si tenemos a Sucrette que hace los mandados de todo el instituto.- Sucrette refunfuñaba sola mientras llevaba unas cajas a la sala de profesores. -Parece que la directora no conoce el nombre de ningún otro alumno además del mío.- Dejó las cajas en el suelo antes de agacharse frente al mueble detrás del sillón y empezar a guardar los formularios.

…

Lunes 8:29am

-Yo no soy la directora, no sé para qué te mandó a llamar solo me pidió que te informara.-

-Tsk… que querrá la vieja esa ahora…- El pelirrojo se quejó una última vez con el rubio antes de entrar en la habitación.

…

Lunes 8:32am

-Si, bueno Lysandro tienes que entender que los profesores… y todos en general aún estamos preocupados por tu salud, es normal que cada poco quieran hablar contigo.

-Está bien, tampoco es que sea gran problema.-

Y en cuanto Lysandro puso un pie dentro del cuarto Nathaniel se precipitó a cerrar la puerta y ponerle llave.

-¿Pero qué?-

-LO SIENTO LYSANDRO PERO ROSALYA ME AMENAZÓ SI NO LA AYUDABA CON ESTO, LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE HAGAN LO QUE SEA QUE ELLA QUIERE QUE HAGAN PARA QUE LOS DEJE SALIR.- Le explicó Nathaniel desde afuera de la sala de profesores.

-¿"Los deje salir"?- Se preguntó Lysandro antes de voltearse.

...

-¡¿Sabes en el enorme problema que me puedo meter si nos descubren?!- Nathaniel se alegaba aterrado mientras caminaba junto a Rosa por los pasillos.

-No te preocupes, más de alguna vez alguien se tiene que haber quedado atrapado en la sala de profesores y aprovechando que todos ellos junto con la directora están en una "importante reunión" ni lo van a notar, ahora hay que buscar a Sucrette para que contemple mi marav… ¿Alex? ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde esté Sucrette?-

-Estaba conmigo pero desapareció cuando fui a hablar con Kentin y creí que había ido a buscarte.- Alex y Rosa se miraban incrédulos mientras que Nathaniel estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes 2 solos aquí?- Preguntó Lysandro al ver a Sucrette y a Castiel sentados en el suelo con unos papeles en las manos.

.

* * *

 **¿Por qué los planes nunca pueden salir bien?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota : bueno hace siglos que no actualizo pero es que la verdad comencé esta historia sin saber a donde quería llegar, después de meditarlo pensé que no esta bien dejar una historia a medias asi que volveré a retomarla, trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana o cada 2 semana capítulos un poco más cortos, me disculpo y espero que les guste.**

* * *

.

 **La calma no siempre sigue tras la tormenta**

 **-¿Así de simple?-**

.

.

El secundero del reloj en la pared del salón de maestros era lo único que rompía el inmutable silencio en la habitación y como un reloj el plan de Rosa tenia delicados engranajes que debían trabajar coordinados y en armonía para funcionar correctamente, pero este no había sido el caso, solo algunos minutos antes de que llevara a Castiel con la excusa de que la directora lo buscaba Sucrette ya se encontraba ahí, por encargo de Delanay.

 _-Algunos minutos antes-_

-Siempre todo yo… lo único que les falta es que me pongan a hacer clases o me dejen limpiando antes de cerrar el instituto…- Sucrette seguía gimoteando mientras guardaba unos formularios escondida tras el sofá, sin notar que alguien la observaba divertido muy de cerca.

No fue hasta que el pelirrojo se interpuso en la luz que Sucrette notó su presencia. Levantó la cabeza lentamente como si estuviera en una película de terror y se topó con el rostro sonriente de Castiel.

-¿Te diviertes?-

-¡QUÉ HACES! DEJA ESO Y AYUDAME.- Le gritó antes de tirar de su manga para sentarlo a su lado, debía darse prisa ordenarían todo rápidamente y ella saldría antes de que Nathaniel llegara con Lysandro, aún tenía unos minut-

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó seguido de las palabras de Nathaniel al otro lado de la puerta

- _LO SIENTO LYSANDRO PERO ROSALYA ME AMENAZÓ SI NO LA AYUDABA CON ESTO, LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE HAGAN LO QUE ELLA QUIERE QUE HAGAN PARA QUE LOS DEJEN SALIR.-_

 _Mierda…_

Antes de poder hacer nada Sucrette y Castiel que seguían sentados en el suelo se voltearon para encontrarse con la figura de Lysandro de pie cerca de la puerta.

-Lysandro déjame explicarte.- La chica se paró veloz haciendo volar algunas hojas por la habitación.

Lysandro se frotaba las cienes con los dedos mientras que Castiel suspiraba pesadamente… esto no iba a ser agradable.

-Hey Lysandro… antes de que digas nada.- Castiel se acercó a su amigo con paso decidido, no saldrían de allí hasta que arreglaran las cosas.

-Castiel creo que te lo dije antes… Te dije que no te acercaras a ella…-

-Lysandro por favor… ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? Castiel es tu amigo y mío también.- Sucrette y Castiel intentaban hacer entrar en razón al chico que a cada segundo se sentía más atrapado.

Lysandro levantó la mano buscando silencio, paseó su mirada entre los 2 por largos minutos.

-Sucrette… si Rosa y tú quieren que Castiel y yo… hablemos esta no es la manera, dile a Rosa que nos saque, antes de que los maestros vengan aquí y tengamos probl-

- _¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡Señor Nathaniel si a usted le confiamos la llave no fue para que le jugara bromas a sus compañeros! ¡Sáquelos de ahí DE INMEDIATO!-_

 _Muy tarde…_

* * *

El sol anaranjado pegaba en los rostros de todos los castigados después de clases, Nathaniel miraba con enojo a Rosa, Lysandro leía con Sucrette a su lado y Castiel estaba junto Rosa con la misma expresión del rubio.

-¿Pueden dejar de verme los 2 así?- Rosa exclamó con un tono de voz bastante alto en el casi vacío salón.

-Bueno considerando que estamos aquí por TÚ culpa.- Le recriminó a la muchacha, mientras que Castiel se limitó a reírse.

-¿Nunca habías tenido problemas Delegado?- El pelirrojo se mofaba.

-Las únicas veces que he tenido "problemas" es cuando estoy cerca de alguno de ustedes.-

-Mira rubito si estamos aquí es culpa de todos no me cargues todo a mi.-

-¿De quién fue la fantástica idea de encerrarlos?

-Rosa, no en serio ¿Qué pensabas cuando enjaularnos en la sala de maestro te pareció una buena idea?-

-Ahora tú también me críticas, es tu culpa, si Lysandro y tú hicieran las paces nada de esto habría pasado.-

-Bueno nadie te pidió que te metieras en nuestros asuntos.-

Los gritos de casi todos los presentes resonaban por los desérticos pasillos.

-Awww y la bebita se Sucrette fue llorando donde su amiguita para que le solucione los problemas.-

Una risa desconocida para todos se oyó acallando las discusiones generalizadas. Lysandro cubría su boca con la mano, riendo frente a la extraña situación, Sucrette, Rosa, Nathaniel y Castiel habían dejado su acalorada pelea para mirar con incredulidad.

-Bien, si tan importante es para ustedes que Castiel y yo arreglemos nuestras diferencias, estoy dispuesto a conversar pero en nuestros términos…- Dijo recuperando de a poco su impecable compostura.

* * *

Rosa los había acompañado hasta la tienda de Leigh, ahora Nathaniel y Sucrette caminaban en silencio por el parque, el delegado evitaba mirar a la chica, se había visto envuelto en este engorroso asunto a la fuerza.

-Bu-bueno, ya estamos aquí.-

-Si… Gracias por acompañarme Nathaniel, la verdad aún estoy algo preocupada, esto ha sido difícil. Lamento que Rosa te haya metido en esto.-

-No te preocupes… Después de todo es mi culpa.- El rubio la miró con algo de vergüenza. Sucrette se despidió con un gesto y entró a su casa.

- _Adios…-_

* * *

La muchacha dio vueltas en su cama por lo que le pareció una eternidad esperando alguna señal de su chico y su amigo, ambos habían ido a casa de Castiel para tener algo de privacidad.

Sucrette divagaba, su teléfono comenzó a sonar...

.

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, como ya dije voy a estar actualizando todas las semanas o máximo cada 2 semanas.**

 **Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido.**


End file.
